Si me matase
by drarrylicious
Summary: Darren/Lauren AU (Versión en español). Conocerla había sido un error, preocuparse por ella había sido un error, enamorarse de ella había sido un error. La pregunta es, ¿eran un error que ambos estaban preparados para cometer?
1. Parte I: Capítulo 1

**N/A: Hola a todo mundo, decidí salir del clóset de creepys y publicar mi primer fic "real people". La trama se basa en Darren Criss/Lauren Lopez (Sí, en el sentido romántico) y es completamente AU (Universo Alterno), es decir, en mi historia en un principio no se conocen y las relaciones estrechadas entre los personajes difieren de las verdaderas, así como ciertas ocupaciones/carácteres/hábitos de los personajes. También se incorporan otros miembros de Starkid (y otros que no), como trama secundaria.**

**También tengo que aclarar que todas las personas que aparecen como "malos" en mi historia son unos amores terroncitos de azúcar en la vida real, y las que son amores en la historia, en la vida real también. Todo esto pasa en mi CABEZA y es resultado de mi mente pervertida, si bien los personajes son personas de la vida real, la historia es completamente ficticia. EN LA VIDA REAL SON TODOS BUENOS Y ABURRIDOS.**

**La historia se encuentra dividida en tres partes, a su vez cada una tiene capítulos (que difieren en longitud). Cada capítulo tiene el título de una canción que puede escucharse como ambientación, o antes o después de leer, o puede no escucharse si no quieren. **

**Advertencia: Si bien esta parte no contiene escenas para adultos, las habrá más adelante y muchas. Malas palabras, sexo explícito y de maneras incómodas y kinkys, ambientes "para adultos", consumo de sustancias químicas, orgías satánicas homosexuales y zoofílicas ETC ETC**

**Don't judge me.**

**Canción: Where did you sleep last night - Nirvana ( en youtube /watch?v=mcXYz0gtJeM )**

* * *

**Parte I**

**I. Where did you sleep last night**

Tenía los dedos de los pies congelados. El invierno en verdad estaba causando estragos en su rutina. Se levantó de aquel congelado asiento y, arrastrando los pies, dirigió sus pasos hacia el borde de las celdas, se tomó de ellas con las manos y recostó el peso de su cuerpo contra aquellas barreras. Sentía que en cualquier instante, el taco de sus zapatos cedería, por lo que hizo una mueca de molestia.

El policía resopló, sentado cómodamente en su escritorio, al ver cómo ella lo observaba. Siempre era lo mismo.

-¿Tienes un cigarro? – su voz sonó ronca, parecía no coordinar con su imagen, pero había pasado varias horas sin haber tomado una sola gota de agua.

El comisario se acercó a la mujer y compartió con ella un cigarro del paquete que llevaba en el bolsillo. Sin decir una palabra, se alejó y volvió a su escritorio. Por suerte, era la única encerrada aquella noche, por lo que no hubo problemas en dialogar con el policía.

Eran más de las diez de la noche y la neblina empañaba los vidrios de las ventanas, el frío parecía despegarse desde el suelo y el silencio se volvía a cada instante más perturbador. Lauren sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero un encendedor, y prendió el cigarro. Volvió a su congelado asiento, y frotó sus piernas una contra la otra intentando generarse calor. Aspiró vehementemente el cigarrillo que bailaba entre sus dedos, sintiendo la nicotina ascender lentamente por su organismo. En realidad, no le gustaba fumar, pero debía entretenerse con algo o terminaría demente. Observó el resto de la celda, completamente vacía, y la imagen la incomodó un poco; sin embargo, no lo demostró. Simplemente cerró los párpados, mientras daba otra bocanada de humo a su cigarro.


	2. Parte I: Capítulo 2

**N/A: Repito, todos los "malos" de mi historia son malos sólo en mi historia. Son unos cachorritos en la vida real. **

**Canción: Somebody that you used to know - Goyte ft Kimbra (en Youtube /watch?v=8UVNT4wvIGY)**

* * *

**II. Somebody that you used to know**

-Anda, solo un trago –insistió.

-No estoy de ánimos, en serio, Brian –lo interrumpió Darren, cortante.

Brian hizo una mueca con los labios, mientras tomaba el shot de tequila que había sido rechazado por su amigo. Desde que llevaba una vida de soltero, la verdad es que Darren no estaba de ánimos para nada. Nunca habían sido unos grandes casanovas, pero disfrutaban salir por un trago de vez en cuando o flirtear con alguna muchacha sólo por diversión. Pero desde el incidente ocurrido hace unas semanas apenas lo había visto abandonar su aposento. No había sonreído más de una vez, y Brian sentía que desde aquel momento había construido él mismo una muralla entre él y las demás personas. Comenzaba a preocuparse verdaderamente por él, ya que no sabía qué técnica utilizar para quebrar esa muralla.

-¿Podrías pagar la cuenta por mí? Tengo unas cosas por hacer –gruñó Darren, dejando sobre la mesa del restaurante unos cuantos billetes; sus ojos se balancearon un poco de un lado hacia otro, mientras se ponía la chaqueta y se levantaba del asiento.

-¿Un sábado en la noche? –comentó Brian, levantando las cejas. Era mentira. Iba a encerrarse en su nido a automutilarse mentalmente.

Darren decidió siquiera dar una excusa, y apenas vacilando un "adiós" abandonó el restaurante. Subió a su automóvil y en todo el camino de vuelta a casa, el mismo pensamiento abrumador rebotaba dentro de su cabeza.

_Tu novia y tu mejor amigo. _

Innumerables ocasiones desde que había descubierto aquel engaño, se había prometido a sí mismo que no iba a dejar que lo afectara de aquella manera, que iba a concentrarse en deberes más importantes, en su trabajo, en su música, en su vida; pero la tarea le resultaba más imposible conforme transcurrían los días. Brian lo había notado (¿quién no?), y sabía que sus constantes invitaciones a eventos, salidas o llamadas eran sólo para ayudarlo; pero sentía pánico cada vez que pensaba en la idea de continuar con su vida. Quería hacerlo, pero la idea lo atemorizaba a la vez. Estaba _débil_.

Bajó del automóvil y entró a la casa, que como de costumbre, desde que Mia no estaba, se encontraba silenciosa y casi en penumbras. Tomó la guitarra que se encontraba recostada sobre la pared de su habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama. Con la mano izquierda acarició el cuello de la guitarra y con la otra frotó suavemente, casi sin tocar, las cuerdas. No se atrevía a rasgar un solo acorde.

No desde que Mia se había marchado de su vida. No desde que había decidido llegar temprano del trabajo y se encontró con sus piernas enredadas como prensas en el rostro del que creía su amigo del alma. Sacudió la cabeza intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, no se sorprendió al sentir una gota de sudor frío corriendo lentamente por el borde de su frente. Lanzó un bufido de frustración, y casi con un golpe, volvió a dejar la guitarra a un lado. Entrelazó sus manos entre sus cabellos rizados, apretándolos, y cerró los ojos.

_Tu novia y tu mejor amigo. _

¿Qué le había hecho pensar, alguna vez, que aquello era de esas idioteces de "para siempre"? Ahora él sólo era débil, incapaz de sobrellevar su propia vida, patético. Y ella, tan sólo alguien que alguna vez habría de conocer.


	3. Parte I: Capítulo 3

**N/A: DON'T JUDGE ME. El capítulo que viene se pone interesante. Les diría menos bizarro y creepy; pero es que no. No me gusta mentir.**

**Canción: Stand in the Rain - Superchick (en Youtube /watch?v=aZkd91HXng4 )**

* * *

**III. Stand in the Rain**

Lauren dejó caer el cigarro al suelo, y lo pisó con la punta de su zapato para apagar la llama. Se llevó una mano al estómago, sentía que iba a descomponerse. Recostó su espalda contra la congelada pared, y permitió que su vista se pierda unos instantes en el vacío. Oyó el sonido de las celdas deslizándose hacia un costado, y dirigió su mirada hacia el comisario, que desde allí la observaba con un aspecto reprochador; pero aquello indicaba algo bueno.

-Una vez más, Lauren, y sabes lo que pasará, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza inmediatamente, incorporándose. Por supuesto que estaba al tanto de los hechos: la volvían a dejar libre por el momento, pero era descubierta una vez más en las calles y podía recaer sobre ella una sentencia de años de duración. No pudo evitar que una molestia se instalara en su garganta al oír esta declaración, pero no hizo ningún comentario. El policía la acompañó hasta la puerta de la comisaría.

-Gracias –le respondió Lauren. Sabía que debería estar en camino a prisión en aquel momento, pero de alguna manera lograron arreglarse las cosas. Por ahora.

-Cuídate, ¿quieres? – le dijo el hombre, ella asintió (¿qué más podía hacer?) y, poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos, se alejó caminando. Era bien entrada la noche, las calles se encontraban casi desiertas y una tenue neblina surgía de las alcantarillas de Chicago.

Durante el trayecto ignoró cualquier comentario realizado por algún vagabundo, o los silbidos y gritos de un grupo de borrachos tomando en una esquina. Había tenido suficiente por aquella noche, no necesitaba otro problema más. Caminó durante unos veinte minutos, pero aquello no le molestaba, necesitaba despejar un poco su mente, limpiarla del ambiente que le había dejado la celda de la comisaría.

Llegó al umbral de su casa y se dispuso a buscar las llaves en su chaqueta. No era en verdad una casa bonita, ya sea en el exterior o en el interior, pero se las arreglaban. Sintió que algo le rozaba las piernas, y sonrió al ver a Bubba maullando cariñosamente. Era el gato del vecino, pero generalmente se la pasaba en la entrada de la casa de Lauren, esperando que ella llegara y le dejara algo de comer. Ella acarició el cuello de Bubba con los dedos por unos segundos, en los que el animal respondió con un suave ronroneo, y luego abrió la puerta de la casa.

Se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre la mesa del comedor. Joe estaba sentado en el sofá, tomando una cerveza y disfrutando de un partido de fútbol con el televisor a todo volumen.

-¿Podrías, por favor, bajar un poco eso? –replicó Lauren, dejando entrever en el tono de su voz que no era un buen día. Joe disminuyó el volumen un poco, pero no demasiado.

-¿Por qué volviste tan temprano? –inquirió, apenas volteando la cabeza hacia ella.

-Estuve en la cárcel – respondió secamente, haciéndose camino hasta el dormitorio. Comenzó a toser ni bien puso un pie dentro del cuarto. El humo era insoportable. -¡Dios mío, Joe! ¿Qué estuviste fumando aquí dentro? –él se limitó a arquear las cejas.

-¿La policía te atrapó en la calle? ¿Y te dejó ir? –dijo el muchacho, seguido de un bufido. Lauren se sentó en el borde de la cama y se sacó los zapatos, exhalando de golpe, tenía los pies bastante hinchados.

-Llegué a un acuerdo con el comisario.

Joe dejó escapar una risa esta vez, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella pudiera escucharla desde la otra habitación.

-¡No es lo que crees! –exclamó, irritada, mientras se cambiaba de ropa. En aquel momento sólo quería acostarse a dormir. No se sentía bien.

Mientras se ponía una camiseta más cómoda, la figura de Joe apareció en la puerta del dormitorio. Todavía tenía la cerveza en la mano, pero su semblante seguro le hizo notar que iba a decir algo serio. Lo bueno era que él no se emborrachaba demasiado fácil, dado que estaba acostumbrado a tomar alcohol constantemente; así que podía confiar en la credibilidad de sus palabras.

-Estaba pensando en ese asunto hoy. Creo que es mejor que dejes de salir a la calle.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Podemos arreglar la parte del negocio por teléfono. Dispersamos mi número, me dan su dirección y yo te lo comunico. Luego de que te lo folles le pides el dinero, y si se niegan a pagar, pues, me avisas y yo arreglo el asunto. Será mejor de esa manera, cada día es más imposible lidiar con esos jodidos policías.

Lauren asintió con la cabeza, mientras se acostaba en la cama y se cubría el cuerpo con mantas. Tosió una vez más a causa del humo. En realidad no podía asimilar muy bien lo que su concubino le decía, pero sonaba razonable y se sentía demasiado mal como para discutir. El malestar en su garganta se había extendido por todo su pecho y parecía haberse instalado allí. Estaba asustada, necesitaba un consuelo, pero sabía que eso era algo que Joe no podía darle.


	4. Parte I: Capítulo 4

**N/A: Ok estoy nerviosa por esta parte pero creo que quedó bien lol Esta parte ya contiene cositas explícitas así que ojo!**

**Canción: Stranger - Seconhand Serenade (en youtube /watch?v=tT7lQp-ZnBg )**

* * *

**IV. Stranger**

Darren terminó de guardar las sobras de la cena en el refrigerador, lanzando un bostezo. No debían ser más de las diez de la noche, pero no acostumbraba ir tarde a la cama, puesto que trabajaba en una oficina desde la mañana hasta pasado el mediodía. Estaba a punto de irse a dormir, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Disfrutando de la Fortaleza de la Soledad? – se burló una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Vete al demonio, Brian.

-Oh, qué chico rudo –sentenció su amigo, aún más burlonamente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada importante, simplemente avisarte que decidí mandarte un regalito.

-¿Qué?

-Como esto de dar rienda suelta a la situación estaba fallando terriblemente, creo que lo mejor es darle un empujoncito al asunto, ¿no te parece?

-Apreciaría que hables en mi idioma –terció Darren, confuso pero comenzando a creer que aquello no indicaba nada bueno.

-Sólo digamos que me encargué de enviarte a alguien que te suba un poco los ánimos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿A qué te refieres con subir los ánimos? ¿Qué hiciste? – Darren ya había subido el volumen de su voz. Sí, definitivamente no era nada bueno.

-Tendrás una amiguita esta noche.

_Mierda._

-¿Qué demonios hiciste, Brian? ¿Me mandaste una… desnudista?

-Mejor aún.

_Mierda._

-No te habrás atrevido a… No, por favor dime que no hiciste lo que pienso.

-Mercancía de primera calidad, Darren, te lo aseguro. No tienes por qué asustarte.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Cancela eso ya mismo! –ahora definitivamente su voz había alcanzado un nivel alarmante. Brian no replicó instantáneamente, dado que ya se esperaba esa reacción de parte de su amigo; pero simplemente sentía que era algo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Que tengas una linda follada! ¡Besos! –se burló cruelmente Brian, antes de colgar el teléfono, y dejando a Darren insultando al aire. Iba a volver a llamarlo para que solucione aquella tremenda metida de pata que se había mandado, cuando oyó el sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta.

_Mierda. _

Se agarró el cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo, mientras mentalmente seguía insultando el día en que decidió que hablarle a Brian en la universidad le había parecido una buena idea. Se acercó a la puerta y titubeó unos segundos con la mano sobre el picaporte. Tal vez lo mejor sería fingir que no había nadie en la casa, y justo cuando comenzaba a parecerle una buena idea…

-Sé que estás ahí dentro.

_Jodidísima mierda._

No esperaba que le hablara. Aquello lo tomó tan de improviso, que el mismo reflejo había provocado que jalara del picaporte de la puerta. Sin embargo, sólo abrió la puerta de la entrada lo suficiente como para poder asomar la cabeza. Le sorprendió lo pequeña que parecía la muchacha que Brian le había enviado, y maldijo aún más internamente. ¿Era eso siquiera legal? ¿Cuánto tenía, unos dieciocho? Darren parecía superarla en al menos unos 6 años, así que apuntó por dieciocho. La apariencia de la muchacha dejaba entrever su profesión, pero no demasiado. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, una musculosa debajo, unos pantalones cortos y zapatos de tacón; su cabello era castaño, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y su apariencia era lo suficientemente imponente como para no abrir la puerta pero no demasiado intimidante como para marcar el 911 disimuladamente en su teléfono.

-Lo lamento, -se disculpó Darren, antes de que ella pudiera hablar – pero todo esto es un gran malentendido. Yo no… lo siento, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas. Yo no suelo frecuentar, no… no hago estas cosas, ¿sabes? No quiero ofenderte, es decir… -las palabras se enredaban en su lengua. Para su sorpresa, lo único que ella hizo fue sonreír tímidamente.

-¿Tienes un vaso de agua? –preguntó, como haciendo caso omiso a sus tartamudeos. Darren no supo cómo tomarlo, y al transcurrir unos segundos sin obtener respuesta, añadió, por si no entendía sus palabras –Tengo sed.

- C-claro. –contestó, tropezando con su propia saliva.

Finalmente terminó de abrir la puerta y la dejó entrar; ella reconoció los límites y no avanzó mucho más adelante que la puerta. Darren se acercó al refrigerador, y comenzó a servirle un vaso de agua; re calculando en su cabeza lo surrealista de la situación. ¿En verdad estaba convidándole un vaso de agua a una prostituta en su propia casa? Desde la mesada le tendió la mano para alcanzarle el vaso de agua, sin moverse, por lo que ella tuvo que caminar unos cuantos pasos para agarrarlo. Volvió a emitir la misma sonrisa tímida, probablemente causada por el hecho de que Darren parecía tenerle miedo: no se acercaba a ella y evitaba a toda costa mirarla directamente a los ojos, aún a pesar de que ella había respetado su espacio y se había mantenido del otro lado de la mesada. La chica tenía un buen cuerpo; parecía ser gimnasta o bailarina, era atractiva a la vista a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Tu amigo me advirtió que esto pasaría –comentó Lauren, como restándole importancia. Su voz era aguda, y eso continuó convenciéndolo de que no superaba los dieciocho años. Darren dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

-Mira, esto no… -comenzó, apoyando los brazos en la mesada- Estoy pasando por una situación difícil, eso es todo. Brian pensó que necesitaba relajarme un poco, pero digamos que Brian no sabe nada sobre nada. Lamento el malentendido.

-¿Ella te engañó o tú la engañaste?

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-No es la primera vez que veo esa mirada –comentó ella, acercándose al otro lado de la mesada lo suficientemente lentamente como para que Darren no retrocediera.

-Ella.

-Si me permites opinar, creo que te preocupas demasiado –le dijo Lauren, apoyándose los brazos a su vez en la mesada y consiguiendo mirarlo a los ojos –. Las rupturas son dolorosas, pero no es necesario pensar tanto sobre ello. No todo tiene que significar tanto; no todas las acciones tienen que estar necesariamente relacionadas con tus sentimientos. Sé que probablemente es lo último que deseas escuchar, pero tal vez debas dar rienda suelta a la situación, pero no en el sentido que estás haciendo. Dejar de pensar un poco, ¿entiendes?

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil –sentenció Darren, incorporándose, alejándose de ella y dándole la espalda; aunque no por furia (la cual debería tener, ya que una extraña estaba dándole sermones en su propia casa), sino porque sus palabras tenían bastante sentido. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Cierra los ojos –le ordenó Lauren, pero lo enunció tan suavemente que apenas parecía una orden. Había alcanzado a Darren, que continuaba dándole la espalda, y estaba justo detrás de él, podía oír su voz casi en el oído. No supo por qué (a fin de cuentas, no debería), pero la obedeció.

Privado del don de la vista, sólo pudo escuchar los tacones de aquella muchacha indicando que se trasladaba frente a él. Unos segundos que parecieron horas transcurrieron abrumadoramente antes de poder tener idea de lo que pasaba. Lauren acarició el borde de su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, lentamente, pero asegurándose de que él sintiera el contacto de su piel. Sin quitar la mano de su rostro, acercó sus labios a los de él y besó suavemente el borde de su labio.

-¿Qué estás…? –preguntó desconcertado, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-No lo pienses. Simplemente no lo hagas.

Retomó el beso, esta vez con más énfasis. Se sorprendió de sentir como los labios de Darren comenzaron a responderle. Ella dirigió ambas manos a sus mandíbulas, permitiéndole profundizar el beso, y él parecía no estar seguro de dónde colocar las suyas, así que Lauren las guió hasta su cintura. Ella jugó con las forma de sus labios, de manera tan atrevida que Darren se tambaleaba levemente en su sitio. En un determinado momento, el ojiverde abrió unos milímetros más los labios, y Lauren lo tomó como una señal para dejar escabullirse a su lengua. Entrelazó las manos entre sus cabellos mientras dejaba escapar un gemido. No supo exactamente el momento, pero el ambiente se había tornado bastante ardiente. Sus respiraciones se habían acelerado, y en los milisegundos en los cuales se alejaban para tomar aire, Lauren los había aprovechado para acercarse cada vez más, y en aquel momento indudablemente estaba frotándose contra él. Darren hubiera querido decir que hubiera deseado echarla en cuanto le pidió un vaso con agua, pero en aquel momento era incapaz de reprochar nada.

-¿Tienes una cama en esta espléndida casa o algo así? – susurró Lauren, apenas distanciando los labios lo suficiente como para hablar. Él asintió con la cabeza, la tomó de la mano y la dirigió a su habitación. Si el Darren-Lógico hubiera visto al nuevo Darren-hazle-caso-a-la-prostituta hacer eso, definitivamente lo hubiera golpeado en el rostro.

-¿Tienes… tienes un nombre? – inquirió tímidamente, cuando atravesaron la puerta de su cuarto.

-Como tú quieras que me llame – respondió suavemente, quitándose la chaqueta de cuero y tirándola al suelo, antes de retomar el beso.

Se había abalanzado con tanta ferocidad sobre Darren, que habían perdido el equilibrio y ambos cayeron sobre la cama. Lauren lo tomó del cuello con ambas manos, y posicionó sus piernas a los lados de las caderas del joven. Sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello, en donde dibujó garabatos con su lengua. Luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes; aquello era algo que no solía hacer, tenía bien claro lo que debía y no debía hacer con sus clientes. Por alguna razón, se le había olvidado. En un intento de volver a tomar el control de la situación, tomó la parte inferior de su camisa y lo obligó a quitársela. Él hizo lo mismo con su musculosa y sus pantalones cortos. Lauren continuó removiéndose con sus piernas alrededor de él, y fue cuestión de segundos para que sintiera su erección crecer gradualmente dentro de sus pantalones. Dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, y una de las manos se escabulló desde su espalda hasta su estómago, y entró lenta y traviesamente en sus calzoncillos. La respiración de Darren se disparó al instante, y sus manos se ciñeron estrechamente alrededor de los muslos de la muchacha.

-¿Te gusta eso? –Lauren le preguntó al oído. Su respiración también se había acelerado.

-No te detengas… - le rogó, cerrando los ojos nuevamente. La fricción de su piel contra la de ella se sentía tan jodidamente genial en aquel momento. Necesitaba más. Desprendió su sostén, y aprovechó este movimiento para acercarse aún más a ella y morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Lauren respondió con un gemido, por el momento; pero no le tomó demasiado tiempo empujarlo con una fuerza que Darren no sabía que tenía, para que quede completamente tendido sobre la cama. Se colocó encima suyo, mientras se deshacía discretamente de la ropa interior de ambos. Entonces volvió a besarlo, esta vez lentamente, y sus manos buscaron las suyas, entrelazándose. Lauren observó el cuerpo de aquel hombre a su merced, y sonrió, comentando como quien habla del pronóstico:

- Sudas mucho.

- ¿Es eso bueno o malo?

- Es un comentario – sentenció.

- Pues tú tienes unas piernas hermosas, entonces– comentó él sonriendo, sintiendo que era protocolo social devolver el cumplido.

- ¿Tú crees? Entonces tan sólo imagina cómo se verían encima de tus hombros.

Aquello fue demasiado para Darren, que llevó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y volteó a Lauren hacia la cama; de manera que ahora él estaba arriba. En esta ocasión fue él quien inició el beso, de manera pasional, sus labios prácticamente se estrellaron contra los suyos; mientras se deslizaba rápidamente en su interior. Lauren mordió sus labios en aquel momento, mientras sus uñas se clavaban como estacas en la espalda del joven, que comenzó a moverse en un vaivén glorioso. Sus estocadas eran delirantes, casi infernales; no parecían ser del mismo muchacho que tartamudeaba intentando decirle que se largue de su casa. El sudor mutuo fusionándose con cada embestida, los gemidos y las palabras incongruentes que se confundían unas con otras, los espasmos que los atacaban como un reflejo cuanto más aumentaban la velocidad; indudablemente uno de los dos perdería la cabeza de un minuto a otro.

Lauren comenzó a sentir unas cosquillas en los pies y supo que el momento se estaba acercando. Aquello era algo que tampoco le pasaba con todos sus clientes, pero le restó importancia. Como una ola, comenzó a crecer desde muy debajo en su cuerpo, y aumentó gradualmente hasta convertirse en ensordecedores espasmos de placer. Sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, y supo que Darren se estaba viniendo también; la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos, su pecho temblaba, y su rostro se desfiguraba en una expresión de indudable clímax. No se movieron por unos minutos, dejando que los espasmos cesaran y que sus respiraciones volvieran a regularse.

-¿Tienes que irte ya? – le preguntó Darren, recostándose a su lado, muy muy cerca de ella; pero sin soltar una de sus manos, que continuaron entrelazadas. Al fin su voz volvía a sonar normal, pero pudo notar un dejo de ruego en él.

- Supongo que puedo quedarme un rato –contestó Lauren, cubriendo a ambos con una de las sábanas que se encontraban en la cabecera de la cama.

Aquello era algo que Lauren nunca había hecho antes con ninguno de sus clientes, nunca se había quedado a dormir ni nada por el estilo. Era una especie de regla tácita, simplemente no se hacía. Pero no pensó que era importante, no pensó que Darren, tal vez, sería una excepción a más de una de todas sus reglas.


	5. Parte I: Capítulo 5

**N/A: CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN. **

**Canción: Por verte otra vez - Natalia Oreiro. (en youtube - /watch?v=38oylzvsIFo )**

* * *

**V. Por verte otra vez**

Lauren se removió un poco entre las sábanas al sentir una brisa correr por sus brazos. Estaba demasiado cómoda, sentía que había dormido durante días enteros. Se acurrucó más en la cama y notó una respiración cálida contra su frente. Fue sólo entonces que reconoció dónde estaba, y en el pecho de quién estaba recostada. Darren estaba en apariencia profundamente dormido, y una de sus manos estaba ceñida a su cintura. Instantáneamente se asustó de una manera terrible. Tuvo que recapitular todos los hechos de la noche anterior para comprender por qué estaba en esa situación, aunque no terminó de entenderlo del todo. Nunca le había sucedido aquello. ¿Por qué había pasado la noche allí? ¿Por qué su cama le resultaba cómoda? ¿Por qué se había acurrucado en el pecho de aquel hombre que desconocía?

Se deslizó lentamente de entre los brazos de Darren, procurando no despertarlo. Se levantó de la cama, se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse; estaba temblando. No entendía bien que acababa de suceder. En realidad no deseaba irse, pero tampoco deseaba quedarse; había sido una suerte que sea su amigo y no Darren quien debía abonarle el dinero. ¿Debería aumentar la tarifa por haber pasado la noche? Dios, era un asunto en realidad complicado. No se sentía capaz de aceptar dinero por aquella noche, en verdad que no. Entreabrió la puerta de la entrada una vez que se puso la musculosa y los pantalones cortos; maldijo internamente: el sol ya había salido. En frente de aquella casa había una pequeña sucursal de Forever 21, aunque todavía estaba cerrada, no debía ser mucho más tarde del amanecer. Se preguntó si Joe estaba preocupado porque siquiera había vuelto la noche anterior; aunque no era posible que lo esté demasiado, ya que sabía la dirección en la que ella se encontraba y no había ido a buscarla. Estaba a punto de volver a entrar en la casa cuando echó una mirada de reojo y vio que Darren estaba despertando, aunque aún no la había visto; maldijo y cerró la puerta de un tirón, quedando fuera de la casa. No quería verlo, no quería hablar con él, ¿qué podría decirle? Estaba totalmente atolondrada. Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, por alguna razón, y a paso ligero (casi trotando) volvió sobre sus pasos, alejándose rápidamente de allí.

Darren sacudió la cabeza al sentir el portazo de la puerta de la entrada. De haber estado más consciente tal vez hubiera corrido tras ella, pero por unos segundos no estaba seguro de qué había sucedido. La aventura de la noche anterior había actuado sobre ambos como una borrachera; había sido increíble pero los había dejado desgastados, confundidos e incluso atemorizados. Se tomó su tiempo para recordar las horas anteriores, cuando su teléfono vibró sobre su mesita de luz.

-¿Hola?

-¡Buenos días, Casanova! – respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono, con un tono escéptico y carismático a la vez -¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

-Brian… necesito… necesito saber su nombre –respondió Darren, el tono de su voz indicaba que no estaba bromeando.

-¿Qué dices?

-Necesito saber el nombre de la chica que me mandaste.

-¿Para qué? –terció su amigo, ahora ya no era divertido.

-Por favor, Brian. – insistió, levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose, aunque sin colgar el teléfono. Podría haber sido que no estaba pensando o estaba pensando muy claramente; pero la cuestión es que estaba decidido a volver a encontrar a esa muchacha.

-Dios mío, Darren. No entendiste en absoluto el propósito de lo que intenté hacer. ¡Es sólo una mujer, no significa nada!

-No es sólo una mujer –terció, indignado, caminando por la habitación- , no entiendes. Escucha…

-No, - lo cortó Brian, y era la primera vez que lo oía tan enfadado - tú escúchame. No tiene importancia, Darren. No te obsesiones otra vez. No puedes- Darren ya le había cortado el teléfono. En realidad no lo estaba escuchando. Algo había llamado su atención: junto a la puerta del dormitorio, sobre el suelo, estaba la chaqueta de la muchacha. Se agachó a tomarla e instantáneamente su fragancia distintiva penetró por sus fosas nasales, y un relámpago de imágenes, sensaciones y sonidos zumbó en su cerebro, recordándole todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Recordó la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, los bramidos que había lanzado en cuanto ambos llegaron al clímax, la manera en que se retorcía de placer en sus brazos…

Revisó los bolsillos y sacó una identificación; era de ella, pero la fotografía parecía haber sido tomada un tiempo atrás, se veía bellísima pero mucho más triste, adjetivos que había creído opuestos. Se sorprendió al ver su fecha de nacimiento, tenía veinticuatro años al igual que él; aquello lo tranquilizó enormemente a pesar de que no los aparentaba. Descubrió la dirección escrita, y no supo si aquel era un buen o mal momento para comenzar a pensar dos veces sus acciones. De algo estaba seguro: deseaba, quería, _necesitaba_ verla de nuevo. Estrechó aquel abrigo entre sus manos, sin imaginar que, tal vez, ella no estaba tan deseosa por verlo.


	6. Parte I: Capítulo 6

**N/A: ok no estoy segura de lo que acabo de escribir... como siempre... y no sé si se entiende el final pero whatevah**

**Canción: You found me - Kelly Clarkson (en youtube /watch?v=0aBVJjmMm_8 )**

* * *

**VI. You found me**

Lauren pasó los billetes entre sus dedos, mientras la cajera empacaba lentamente la comida que había pedido en una bolsa. Se mordió las uñas, impaciente por la evidente tranquilidad de la encargada, y el esmalte se le corrió.

-¿Cómo está Joe? –le preguntó la cajera, de imprevisto, mirando a la chica capciosamente.

-Ehm… - balbuceó Lauren en respuesta, no sabía a qué se refería; visitaba regularmente el negocio. por lo que la conocían. pero jamás le habían preguntado nada sobre ella o su concubino - , bien, en casa.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, levantando las cejas, y terminó de empacar su comida, dejando a Lauren con un extraño presentimiento. Le entregó el dinero, intentando irse de allí lo antes posible, y le sonrió por obligación mientras tomaba la bolsa y se marchaba. Oyó unos susurros cocinándose en un rincón mientras salía del negocio, pero hiso caso omiso.

Dejó un pedazo de carne extra que había pedido para Bubba junto a la puerta, y entró a la casa. Dejó las hamburguesas sobre la mesada y preparó la mesa para la cena. Había anochecido unas cuantas horas atrás, y aquella noche no tenía clientes, por lo que quería aprovechar para acostarse temprano, descansar un poco. No llevaba una vida ajetreada, pero absolutamente nada agradable. Justo cuando había pensado que definitivamente no iba a llegar, la puerta se abrió. Joe entró con un cigarrillo en la boca, sin prestarle atención, sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza como su manera de saludarla. Ella no respondió a esa mueca.

-¿Dónde estuviste? – le preguntó Lauren, había salido al mediodía y no llevaba dinero consigo.

-En lo de Dylan, jugando al póker. Como siempre. –respondió restándole importancia, y sirviéndose una de las hamburguesas, mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Lauren continuó escudriñándolo, parada, con los brazos cruzados, sin cambiar su expresión.

-No me mientas.

-Deja de atormentarme, mujer – se limitó a responderle, mientras abría la cerveza que estaba sobre la mesa y sorbía un trago. Lauren no se movió; se mantenía cortante, pero segura.

- Estuviste con otra mujer.

-Lo único que pido –terció Joe, levantando la voz, mirando fijamente el mantel bien tendido sobre la mesa, como si de esta manera quisiera reprimir su furia – es poder llegar a casa y relajarme un poco, ¿es eso demasiado? ¿No puedes dejarme en paz unos minutos?

-¿Con quién estuviste? –ella había levantado también la voz. No iba a la casa de Dylan en aquellas horas, nunca. Sabía eso. Probablemente iba a ser la última en enterarse de sus andanzas; por eso actuaba tan extraño aquella cajera, hasta ella lo sabía - ¡Joe!

Dejó la mitad de su hamburguesa sobre el plato, y se levantó de un salto, la silla chirrió de una manera terrorífica, y hasta ella se sobresaltó, su cuerpo se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás; Joe tomó la botella de cerveza y, sin siquiera mirarla, se deslizó hasta la puerta trasera, probablemente a terminar su cerveza en el patio, pero Lauren lo oyó murmurar:

-No quieres saber.

Ella continuó allí, inmóvil casi por completo, el único movimiento que realizó fue cerrar los ojos lentamente; tenía ganas de llorar, aunque no estaba segura de si la razón era cólera o tristeza. Alguien tocó la puerta pero no atendió. Lo último que necesitaba era tener uno de los amiguitos imbéciles de Joe en su casa. Solían aparecer varias noches en la semana, jugaban al póker en el comedor y llenaban la casa de olor a cigarrillo, al día siguiente Lauren debía abrir todas las puertas y ventanas para que el aroma abandonara los cuartos. Limpió con las yemas de los dedos un par de lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos; volvieron a tocar la puerta. Maldijo y caminó furiosa para atender, dispuesta a gritarle ferozmente a quiensea que haya tenido el atrevimiento de aparecer. Pero la figura que encontró frente a ella la dejó anonadada. Unos ojos claros bastantes familiares la observaban unos metros delante de ella.

-¿Darren? – preguntó con la voz quebrada. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre. La noche anterior ya lo sabía, pero no había creído necesario nombrarlo. Ahora la había tomado de sorpresa.

-¿…Lauren, no es así? – respondió él con otra pregunta. El tono de su voz era amistoso, como un vecino que te da la bienvenida al barrio.

-¿Cómo…? – comenzó ella, pero él le mostró el abrigo que tenía en la mano. Las cosas tuvieron un poco más de sentido en su cabeza. Claro, adentro estaba su identificación. ¡Qué estúpida! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse el abrigo?

-Sólo vine a devolvértelo. –aclaró Darren. En realidad no tenía claras las intenciones por las que había arribado a la casa de la muchacha; pero al ver la expresión de su rostro decidió acortar la situación lo más posible. Se había arrepentido de haber ido hasta allí. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y parecía confundida, asustada; todo lo contrario a lo que había visto en la joven que la noche anterior lo había seducido hasta hacerle el amor. Deseaba tomar su mano, preguntarle qué le sucedía y, tal vez, dejar que llore en su hombro. Pero no lo hizo. Lauren volteó la cabeza hacia adentro de la casa, parecía preocupada.

Finalmente susurró un "gracias", mientras tomaba el abrigo. No estaba prestando atención y por accidente le tomó los dedos. Estaban cálidos a comparación de los suyos. El contacto se mantuvo por unos segundos, Lauren sintió como los dedos de Darren apretaban un poco los suyos, como si quisiera comunicarse a través de eso. Oyó un sonido dentro de la casa, de seguro Joe había terminado su cerveza.

-Tengo que… -tartamudeó, cortando el contacto con él, pero mirándolo a los ojos. Darren asintió con la cabeza.

-Adiós… -susurró, sintiéndose más estúpido e impotente con cada segundo que transcurría.

-Sí… - respondió ella, alejándose y cerrando la puerta, e instantáneamente recostándose sobre ella; dejando al muchacho parado en la acera. Sólo allí se percató de lo ruda que había sido. Pero no podía culparse, ¿por qué había venido? No era necesario. Podía haber enviado el abrigo mediante su amigo. Podía no habérselo devuelto, mejor. No entendía qué pretendía apareciéndose en su casa. Joe cortó sus pensamientos de golpe:

-¿Quién era?

-Nadie… -respondió Lauren, mirando de reojo por la ventana. Darren ya se había marchado; e intentó convencerse de que aquello no había pasado, de que ese hombre dejaría de aparecer en su vida, de que no volvería a buscarla -. Nadie… - repitió, sin pensar que tal vez no sea necesario que ella lo busque a él. Él se acercó a ella.

-Lo lamento –le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. Esperó unos segundos y ella no respondió. Joe tomó esto como una señal de pase, y depositó un beso en sus labios. Era un beso feroz, Joe tenía los labios ásperos y siempre una actitud rabiosa cuando la tocaba; pero ella estaba ausente. Él ya la había tomado por la cintura y la dirigía a la habitación, desnudándola. Se dejó hacer. Permitió que aquellas rudas pero pasionales caricias de la recorrieran. Mientras las embestidas de Joe la sacudían, no podía parar de pensar en una cosa.

Si tocaba sus dedos, éstos no apretarían los suyos.


	7. Parte I: Capítulo 7

**N/A: este capítulo requirió muchas neuronas gastadas así que apreciación por favor jaja.  
**

**Canción: Love Story - Taylor Swift (en youtube /watch?v=8xg3vE8Ie_E )  
**

* * *

**VII. Love Story**

"_Mala idea" _se dijo a sí misma, recostada contra un poste de luz. Se estaba mordiendo las cutículas junto a las uñas, nerviosa; y a cada segundo que transcurría le parecía más lógico largarse de allí. Un grupo de niños salía del colegio, pues era pasado el mediodía y era su horario de salida, todos vestidos con su uniforme y caminando a los saltos, bromeando entre ellos y causando barullo. Uno de ellos era absolutamente adorable, su cabello era rizado y era ridículamente pequeño, iba de la mano de su madre y caminaba de puntillas, se notaba que era más tímido que los demás. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen y, sorprendida, observó cómo él le devolvía la sonrisa. Entonces la madre jaló su mano, y mientras le echaba una mirada despectiva e incluso atemorizada a Lauren, comenzaron a caminar más rápido. Su sonrisa se disolvió y miró hacia abajo. Claro, no estaba vestida de manera demasiado reveladora, (llevaba la vestimenta a más decente que tenía, de hecho) pero la gente siempre de alguna manera se daba cuenta. Lo cual le recordó el gran error que estaba cometiendo en aquel momento. Ni siquiera sabía si él iba a salir de su trabajo por aquellas horas. ¡Ni siquiera estaba segura de que trabajara allí! Era una información que Joe le había dado no muy confiado, tal vez estaba allí perdiendo el tiempo. Observó la puerta de aquella oficina de ingeniería, a 50 metros de donde ella se encontraba; y se mordió el labio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Entonces lo vio cómo salía de la oficina y comenzaba a caminar por la acera, hacia ella, demasiado inmerso en dios sabe qué pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Su corazón se aceleró, ¿era demasiado tarde para largarse de allí sin ser reconocida? Darren estaba escribiendo un texto en su teléfono celular en el momento en el que pasó por su lado. Inhaló profundo, y se sintió de vuelta en la adolescencia debido a la manera en que su corazón saltaba incontrolablemente; pero de algún lugar sacó el valor para chistarle. Darren se volteó con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos, intentando descifrar si lo habían llamado a él. Ella se esforzó para esbozar una sonrisa, ¿así la situación parecería menos extraña y lo asustaría menos?

-Hola, desconocido.

-¿Lauren? – preguntó, acercándose a ella, evidentemente sorprendido, pero sonriendo. Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su traje -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ojalá pudiera responder a eso.

-No tengo idea, realmente.

Ambos se rieron por unos segundos, y Lauren comenzó a creer que tal vez no había sido tan mala idea haber esperado por él como una acosadora.

-Y, ¿estás… haciendo algo? ¿Quieres almorzar?

Ella maldijo internamente. Qué tonta, no había pensado que iba a necesitar dinero, y su situación no le permitía andar siempre con unos billetes encima. Ahora le parecía obvio, pero no había pensado en ello.

-No… No traje dinero –le respondió sin rodeos. Sabía que cualquier otra excusa no sería fiable. Él no cambió su sonrisa, y le tocó el brazo, despreocupado.

-No te preocupes, yo invito – aseguró, mientras le acariciaba el brazo con el dedo pulgar. Fue un detalle que no se le pasó –Conozco un buen lugar a unas cuadras de aquí, si quieres…

Ella asintió con la cabeza, intentando no parecer incómoda, y se dirigieron al restaurante.

-¿Qué te trae por estos lares? – preguntó Darren, mientras caminaban, y Lauren respiró profundamente, aparentemente no iba a librarse de esa pregunta.

-Cielos, Darren, no sabría decirte. Por accidente oí donde trabajas, y pensé en darme una escapada de… - lo pensó un poco, no quería mencionar su profesión explícitamente, de todas maneras, él lo sabía, no era necesario mencionarlo; y así ella no se sentiría tan avergonzada – la rutina.

Él continuaba sonriendo todo el tiempo, parecía no cuadrar con la situación; parecía que nadie le había advertido en lo que se estaba metiendo. Entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en una de las mesas para dos personas. Era un local bastante elegante, el más elegante al cual Lauren había ido jamás. Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Darren estaba usando un traje, de que había salido de una oficina, y por lo que había visto en su casa, tenía bastante dinero. Nada demasiado ostentoso, pero vivía bien. Deseó haber comprado algún vestido formal alguna vez en su vida, o al menos asegurarse si las pantimedias que se había puesto no tenían un agujero en alguna parte. No era demasiado exquisita, pero le gustaba estar arreglada, cosa que era casi imposible la mayor parte del tiempo, debido al dinero o al estilo de vida que llevaba. Pero sólo le pareció relevante en aquel momento.

-¿Qué quieres ordenar? –le preguntó Darren, mirándola.

-Uhm… ¿qué ordenarás tú?

-Hacen una buena lasagna aquí.

-Entonces una lasagna será –le contestó, y él llamó al mesero. Ordenó lasagnas para ambos y Lauren se acomodó en su asiento; estando en ese ambiente, comenzó a preocuparse de que la gente viera a Darren con ella. Estaban cerca de su trabajo, ¿y si su jefe se enteraba? No había pensado que podía meterlo en problemas. Se mordió el labio.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, acariciándole el hombro, seguramente debido a su expresión de inquietud. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Tenía esa costumbre de establecer contacto físico con ella cada tanto, y no estaba segura de si le agradaba o le incomodaba.

-¿Vienes siempre a comer aquí?

-De vez en cuando, sí. Me queda cerca del trabajo –respondió. El mesero volvió con sus platos y una botella de vino, y se dispusieron a comer.

-¿Eres arquitecto?

-Algo así. Me encargo más de la parte de negocios. Creo que no he diseñado nada desde el examen final de la universidad. No es que me esté quejando, en realidad.

-¿No te gusta tu trabajo?

-No me desagrada, -le contestó, acomodándose, y sirviendo vino en las copas de ambos. Su pierna rozó la de ella, y no supo si fue adrede o no – pero no me apasiona.

-Pues, ¿qué te apasiona? –inquirió, curiosa.

La expresión en el rostro de Darren cambió, enseriándose. En los últimos meses lo único que le preocupaba e interesaba era Mia. Planeaban casarse en un futuro cercano, y en aquel momento esa idea lo consumía (en el buen sentido) completamente. Cuando ella lo abandonó, él se quedó con nada. Pero no quería hablar de eso, no quería que ella pensara que era un bebito.

-Antes… antes solía tocar la guitarra.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué ya no? –preguntó, cada vez más intrigada.

Rayos. Había olvidado que aquel tampoco era un tema del que quería hablar. Prefería hablar de Mia antes de hablar de eso. Prefería hablar de cualquier cosa.

-Yo… fue sólo un pasatiempo universitario. ¿Y a ti qué te gusta hacer?

Lauren frunció el ceño, objetando el cambio de dirección de la conversación. ¿Qué le podía contestar? ¿Que sólo deseaba que cada día transcurriera con rapidez, deseando no contraer alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual o que no le tocara algún cliente con fetiches ridículos? ¿Que rogaba que Joe decidiera no tomar tanto esta vez, que no se levante a media madrugada a abrir las ventanas por alguna razón, porque la cama se enfriaba y no podía dormir?

-Me gusta leer a Nietzsche –respondió luego de unos segundos. Hace años que no tocaba un libro, en realidad. Era un lujo que no podía permitirse tener a esas alturas. Ambos eran personas con demasiados secretos que ocultar.

-¿Nietzsche? Hm, prefiero a Hume –bromeó Darren, y la mandíbula de Lauren cayó ofendida.

-¡Cómo te atreves! – le recriminó, golpeándolo en el brazo. Ambos rieron.

Terminaron con sus lasagnas, y Darren la invitó a caminar un rato por el parque a unas cuadras de allí. Sólo caminaron por unos minutos y luego se sentaron bajo un árbol. La tarde había llegado pronto, parecía esas puestas de sol de película. Lauren se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, y se sorprendió de que Darren se sentara detrás de ella, con sus piernas a ambos lados; dejando que ella se recueste sobre él. Guió sus brazos alrededor de su vientre y entrelazó sus dedos, cerrando los ojos levemente. Se sentía demasiado cómoda entre sus brazos. Había pasado menos de una semana desde que él la había abrazado (o follado, ¿no era lo mismo?), pero sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado. No estaba segura de qué relación tenían en aquel momento, las cosas se habían dado de una manera demasiado extraña, pero sólo sabía que su cercanía le hacía bien. Por un momento temió encontrarse con alguien conocido, pero estaba bastante lejos de su barrio. En aquel instante, sólo se dejó relajar contra el pecho del muchacho. Él sonrió y Lauren sintió su aliento contra su hombro.

-No puedo creer que tengas mi misma edad.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

-¿Cuántos años pensabas que tenía?

-Juraba que no pasabas los diecinueve.

-¡Diecinueve! Y aún así te acostaste conmigo… qué bastardo.

-Oye, tú me sedujiste –se defendió, dándole un apretón.

-Y me llevó como dos minutos… - él sonrió y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

-Lauren, sobre la otra noche que fui a tu casa… yo…no quise interrumpir nada ni…

-No lo hiciste. Está bien –respondió, cortante.

-¿Te había sucedido algo? – inquirió.

Ella no quería contarle. No sentía como si debiera hacerlo, además. Apenas se conocían. ¿Por qué había ido a esperarlo a que salga de su trabajo? Sintió su respiración contra su cuello, y lo recordó. Tuvo miedo de que él pensara que ella estaba soltera, disponible, y de que aquello había sido una invitación a salir. Por supuesto que no sabía qué era aquello, pero no era una sugerencia de una relación. Y si le contaba la discusión con Joe, seguramente se largaría a llorar en sus brazos y no podría dejarlo ir. Se sentiría demasiado atada a él. No podía dejar que eso suceda. Se levantó de un salto y lo arrastró de la mano.

-¿Quieres ver lo que puedo hacer? –le dijo, sonriendo.

-Lauren, no me contestaste…

Lo arrastró hasta la sección de juegos infantiles del parque. Había un trepador con forma cuadrada, una especie de escalera con subida y bajada.

-Observa esto –le anticipó, ansiosa, sacándose su chaqueta y dándosela a Darren para que la sostenga. Se subió al trepador, como si fuera la cosa más normal del universo. Suerte que no había ningún niño cerca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó entre risas, acercándose, para asegurarse de que no se lastime. Ella se colgó, sostenida por sus pies y manos, de la escalera horizontal. Lentamente, sus manos soltaron los hierros y quedó de cabeza, solamente sostenida por sus pies. ¿Era eso siquiera posible? –Eres increíble –le dijo, mientras ella apoyaba sus manos en el suelo y se reincorporaba -¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-Hice gimnasia toda mi infancia –le contestó, volviéndose a poner la chaqueta. Eso le aclaró sus dudas respecto al cuerpo musculoso y bien formado.

Lauren lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a seguir caminando. Aprovecharon los minutos en los que el sol brillaba con mayor esplendor, se detuvieron un rato en un carrito que vendía comida y compraron unas tortillas. Sin preocuparse por lo demás, continuaron con su charla, Darren no había hablado tanto con nadie desde lo de Mia.

-¿Siempre viviste en Chicago? –inquirió. El sol estaba a punto de esconderse. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nací en un suburbio en Michigan. Me mudé a Chicago a los 18 años.

-¿Con tu familia?

-No. –contestó, y evitó su mirada. Continuó caminando pero había soltado la mano de Darren – Mi familia continúa en Michigan.

-Eras muy joven –observó, frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Cómo hiciste para arreglártelas?

Ella lo miró, seria, por unos segundos, sin responder. Al instante se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso. Se sintió como un completo imbécil, ¿acaso no era obvia la manera de vida que llevaba para _arreglárselas_? Qué patán. Estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas, pero ella había detenido su caminata y miró la puesta de sol.

-Está oscureciendo –le dijo -. Debo tomar el autobús.

-Yo te llevo –replicó de inmediato. Ella negó con la cabeza. Había estado tan sonriente toda la tarde, y él lo había arruinado.

-No. No hace falta.

-Por favor –le pidió, en voz baja. Ella torció los labios y lo pensó unos segundos.

-De acuerdo –aceptó, y se volvieron sus pasos hasta la oficina de Darren, en donde estaba aparcado su automóvil. Él le abrió la puerta y ella le agradeció con la cabeza, sentándose en el lugar del acompañante. Se sentía incómoda, como si fuera una intrusa. Espero a que él se sentara en el lugar del conductor. Arrancó el coche.

-¿Te molesta algo de música? –le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Prendió la radio, y la armonía de los Rolling Stones invadió el ambiente. _Angie._ Perfecto, ahora estaba a punto de largarse a llorar. Aquella canción era especial. De todas maneras, no lo demostró. Miró por la ventanilla cómo los edificios pasaban como relámpagos, en cuestión de minutos ya había oscurecido completamente. Suspiró, y su aliento empañó el vidrio de la ventanilla. Lo limpió con la manga de su chaqueta.

-En realidad me gusta vivir en Chicago –dijo, y Darren no estaba seguro de si hablaba con él o con ella misma. Su voz sonaba un poco ida, y tenía la mirada perdida -. Si las circunstancias fueran otras… - sonrió- supongo que me gustaría más. Culpa a la pulga, no la sangre.

Había vuelto a sonreír, pero esa sonrisa era en realidad bastante triste. Similar a la que estaba en su identificación. Al oscurecer también había disminuido la temperatura. La vio esconder sus manos dentro de la chaqueta, y le pareció increíblemente hermosa y deprimente. Tal como un texto de Nietzsche.

Al llegar a la casa de Lauren, él volvió a abrirle la puerta para que pueda salir del coche. La acompañó hasta la entrada y ambos se detuvieron, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

-La pasé muy bien esta tarde –comentó Darren -. Me gustaría repetirlo si no vuelves a treparte a algo en un lugar público.

Ella se rió, ya había olvidado el incidente de hace unos minutos. Lo miró a los ojos y, sin saber bien por qué, acarició con una mano la barba incipiente sobre sus mandíbulas. Él cerró los ojos unos segundos, al sentir el tacto, y al abrirlos también la miró fijamente. Darren tenía los ojos de un color ámbar, penetrante, llamativo. La palma de su mano cayó lentamente, como una gota de agua, desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Podía sentir su respiración, levemente agitada. Y no era por nada; estaba conteniendo sus ganas de besarla. Sólo eso, un beso suave, liviano, más que nada un roce. Ella se humedeció los labios, y él puso sus manos sobre su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Sus narices estaban a punto de tocarse; entonces, ella susurró con voz ronca pero audible.

-Darren, yo… Vivo con alguien.

No supo cómo tomarlo. ¿Tuvo toda la tarde para decírselo y eligió justo ahora? ¿Y qué significaba eso? ¿Estaba casada? Parecía imposible, debido a las circunstancias. Pero que tenga un novio tampoco cuadraba demasiado bien.

-¿Eso significa que me estás rechazando? –preguntó, susurrando también.

-No lo sé… -le contestó, sus ojos denotaban preocupación. Pero estaba tan cerca, tan jodidamente cerca que no pudo evitar romper la distancia entre ambos. Sus brazos la apretaban fuertemente en su cintura, y sus labios no se quedaban quietos un solo instante, viajaban por su boca atrevidamente, ella quiso no haber respondido pero lo estaba haciendo y lo sabía. Las manos sobre su cuello le permitieron profundizar el beso. Todo dentro de ella se sacudía, revuelto y confuso; y millones de pensamientos golpeaban sus oídos, gritando qué mierda estaba haciendo, pero ella no les abría la puerta. Darren mordió su labio inferior y ella dejó escapar un casi inaudible gemido, lo sentía agitarse contra ella,_ tan cerca_. Lauren movió su torso un poco hacia adelante y hacia atrás, para que él pudiera sentir sus pechos, sentirla cómo estaba, sentirla a ella. Sus manos la apretaban muy estrechamente, parecía que no la quería dejar ir. Presionó más fuertemente sus labios contra los suyos y movió su torso una vez más. Lo oyó jadear y la atrajo aún más hacia él.

Las cosas iban de maravilla, hasta que sintió un bulto crecer contra su vientre. Aquello la despertó. De golpe, lo empujó con las manos, alejándolo; él la tenía abrazada tan fuertemente que requirió bastante fuerza. Ante su rostro desconcertado, sólo le dijo:

-Tengo que irme.

Su voz estaba quebrada, y sus ojos llorosos. La vio cerrar la puerta de su casa con un estruendo. Pero no sintió rabia, ni angustia, ni tristeza. Quería ayudarla. Quería que ella fuera capaz de pasar una tarde sonriendo, que no tuviera que bajar la cabeza con alguna pregunta inapropiada, que no tuviera que salir corriendo en una escena al azar.

Quería quererla. Y no sólo eso. Quería que ella lo dejara.

"_Los que más han amado al hombre le han hecho siempre el máximo daño. Han exigido de él lo imposible, como todos los amantes." - Friedrich Nietzsche._


	8. Parte I: Capítulo 8

**N/A: En la vida real son todos buenos y aburridos! **

**y se viene intenso así que get ready jo jo jo.**

**Canción: I'm with you - Avril Lavigne (en youtube /watch?v=dGR65RWwzg8 )**

* * *

**VIII. I'm with you**

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, poniéndose la ropa interior. El hombre que tenía a un lado, aún agitado, la miró con el ceño fruncido:

-¿Te vas tan rápido? – y estiró una mano para detenerla, pero ella ya estaba parada. No respondió su pregunta, se limitó a mirarlo mientras se ponía la camisa.

-El dinero –ordenó, con voz severa. El hombre no se movió de su lugar.

-En un minuto.

-Ahora –le dijo, poniéndose los pantalones y luego los zapatos. Quería largarse.

-¿Por qué tan apresurada? - le preguntó, llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza, y yaciendo en la cama sin muchas preocupaciones. Ella recorrió el pie de la cama, el taco de sus zapatos resonando en la habitación, y se paró frente a él.

-No tengo toda la noche.

-En un minuto, muñeca. –le aseguró. Un escalofrío recorrió a Lauren cuando la llamó así. Odiaba que se refieran a ella con esos apodos, como si fuera su novia o su amiga, porque no lo era. No quería tener nada que ver con él o con nadie. Se quedó parada, mirándolo fijamente, con el rostro serio; pero parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo. Deseaba irse a casa, detestaba tener que lidiar con tipos de ese estilo.

-Si no me pagas llamaré a Joe –le advirtió.

-Adelante –el hombre se había levantado y caminó hasta la nevera, y sacó una botella medio llena. Su casa consistía en una sola habitación, además del baño, y era bastante miserable, había cajas humedecidas por doquier y todo estaba desordenado, sucio o descuidado, pero Lauren sabía que tenía suficiente para pagarle -. No le temo a tu noviecito. Podría acabar con él con mis propias manos. –y comenzó a tomar del pico de la botella. Continuaba en su ropa interior, lo cual bastante desagradable a la vista.

Ella esbozó una mueca de desafío. Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y marcó el número de Joe. El tono sonó unas cuantas veces y Lauren se mordió el labio. Rogó internamente que atendiera, nunca lo había deseado tanto. Pero el tono seguía sonando. No atendía. Aparentemente habría dejado su teléfono en casa. _Mierda._

Una risa cruel sonó en la habitación.

-¿Tu noviecito está ocupado?

Ella se mantuvo firme.

-Vendrá en cualquier momento. –le aseguró, guardando nuevamente su celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. No tendría por qué saber que era mentira. Él tomó unos tragos más de su botella, cada vez parecía relajarse más, lo cual la ponía histérica. Hizo una mueca luego de tragar; era una bebida fuerte, probablemente tequila.

-Que venga. –respondió.

_Mierda. _

Estaba enojada. No pedía nada demasiado extraordinario, y en verdad tampoco quería problemas.

-Oye, no jodas conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? – le pidió, exasperada, cerrando los ojos para contener su ira.

-No dijiste eso hace unos minutos.

Otro escalofrío recorrió su columna. No quería recordar lo que sucedió hace unos minutos, quería tomar el dinero y largarse de allí. No quería recordar el cuerpo de aquel desconocido moviéndose sobre ella, no quería recordar su rostro, su tacto, ni su olor.

-Tengo que irme, es tarde. El dinero.

-No te apresures, muñeca. ¿Acaso no la pasamos bien? – y comenzó a acercarse a ella, dejando la botella vacía sobre una pequeña mesa, que se balanceó un poco, y maldijo internamente. El alcohol empezaba a afectarle bastante pronto, o era un patán incluso sobrio. Lauren levantó las cejas, con la guardia alta. _No jodas conmigo._

-Aléjate. –advirtió.

-¿Qué sucede? Divirtámonos un poco más. –se había acercado unos pasos más, y viendo el estado en el que estaba, aquello no terminaría bien. Ya estaba cansada. Quería irse de una jodida vez. Su mano se escabulló lentamente hacia la botella que él había dejado sobre la mesa, sin que lo notase -La noche es joven.

Decidió que la distancia entre ellos era demasiado corta e hizo un ademán rápido y brusco con su mano derecha. Un estruendo resonó fuertemente en toda la casa y cientos de pequeños vidrios cayeron al suelo.

-¡Puta mierda! – exclamó, dando un salto en su lugar. Pudo ver cómo los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. En realidad se había asustado. Claro, no podía culparlo.

Lauren se mantuvo parada con la mitad de la botella que no se había hecho añicos en la mano. El borde era tan filoso que podría acuchillar a un hombre con él. Y éste hombre se dio cuenta de ello, porque añadió enseguida:

-Sólo estaba tomándote el pelo. Dios, te pagaré. ¿Qué sucede contigo?- y se volteó a revolver entre miles de cosas apiladas en la alacena. Ella no soltó la botella, por si acaso. Volvió a voltearse con unos billetes en la mano, la cual le tendió, y Lauren notó que estaba temblando. ¿En verdad había sido tan violenta como para que reaccione así?

Tomó el dinero y lo guardó en su sostén, caminando hacia la entrada. El tipo observó el desastre que había dejado en el suelo, y ella se limitó a contestar, luego de abrir la puerta:

-Te lo dije. No jodas conmigo. – y la puerta se cerró de un golpe. Tiró la mitad de la botella sobre el césped, y comenzó a regresar a casa a toda velocidad.

Caminó unos cuantos minutos sobre las oscurecidas calles de Chicago hasta llegar a su casa. Bubba estaba esperando por ella en la entrada. En cuanto abrió la puerta, lo primero que notó fue la pila de platos sucios acumulados durante la semana sobre la mesada. No supo por qué pero en ese momento le molestaron. Fue a cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda y comenzó a lavar los platos ferozmente.

Estaba nerviosa, tensa. Joe no estaba, y estaba ansiosa porque llegue. No le importaba si no le había atendido su llamada hoy, quería hablar con él. Lo que había hecho hace unos momentos comenzó a afectarle. Refregaba los platos con frustración. Su respiración estaba agitada.

Cuando Joe abrió la puerta de la casa, un suspiro salió de su boca. Nunca había deseado tanto hablar con él.

-Hola, preciosa –le dijo acercándose y plantándole un beso en los labios. Aquello no se lo esperaba, él siempre la tomaba por sorpresa. No le disgustó, pero no era el momento adecuado. Intentó sostener una sonrisa y le acarició el cuello, pero empujándolo suavemente. Sólo quería hablar con él.

Pero entonces le vio los ojos. Estaban dilatados. Y sus manos la estrechaban más relajadamente de lo normal. Estaba sonriendo. No era de los que sonreían por cualquier cosa. Soltó su cuello y siguió lavando los platos, intentando ignorar repentinamente el hecho de que estaba allí. Ahora ya no quería hablar con él. Pero no se rindió tan fácil, aún cuando ella le había dado la espalda; la tomó de las caderas y le besó el cuello.

-Ahora no, Joe –fue todo lo que sentenció. Aún así, él continuó besándole el cuello, y el olor que provenía de él sólo confirmó sus sospechas. Cuando intentó atrapar uno de sus senos, ella atajó su mano -. Joe, no. Estás drogado.

-Por supuesto que no –respondió, riéndose.

-Lo estás. Joe… -suspiró, en cuanto él aumentó su insistencia. Sus caderas se oprimían contra las suyas fuertemente. No podía concentrarse más en lavar los platos, por lo que los dejó a un lado, y se limpió las manos – Te he dicho que no es el momento. ¿Qué te metiste?

-No me metí nada –dijo, rodando los ojos-. Siempre te imaginas lo peor de mí. Sólo intentaba llamar tu atención.

-Lo sé, pero no ahora, en serio. –le pidió, volteándose y dándole la cara – No tuve un buen día.

Él se rió, pero fue una risa de exasperación. Ya podía imaginarse lo peor, su humor había cambiado. Era muy temperamental, especialmente cuando tomaba, supuso que con las drogas sería aún peor.

-Nunca tienes un buen día. Ya nunca lo hacemos. Luego te quejas de que me voy con otras.

Eso le pegó fuerte a Lauren, como una bofetada. Resopló.

-No puedo creer que lo uses como excusa.

-¿Quieres que no la use? Hagámoslo ahora –terció, tomándola otra vez de las caderas, ésta vez sí fuertemente. Su aliento invadió su rostro. Tenía los ojos _tan_ dilatados.

-¡Te dije que no, Joe! –le respondió con un empujón; pero él la tenía bien agarrada, y era demasiado fuerte. Una de sus manos se dirigió a su codo y la sujetó firmemente, lastimándola.

Aquella no era su idea de descansar en casa.

-No creas que fuera de esta casa no voy a jugarme la vida por ti –su rostro estaba realmente cerca. Su mano se cerraba cada vez con más fuerza alrededor de ella, y sus palabras eran escupidas con énfasis, sus ojos rojos estaban abiertos al máximo. Estaba muy enojado -. No creas que voy a recoger flores en el jardín del vecino porque no es así. Y lo único que pido como recompensa es una puta vida tranquila dentro de esta casa. ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió demostrarme tu agradecimiento?

-Suéltame –le dijo, forcejeando inútilmente con su brazo.

-¿Estoy con otras mujeres? ¡Sí, lo estoy! Pero, ¿por qué crees que lo hago, Lauren? No me dejas otra jodida opción –su rostro estaba a milímetros del de ella, podía notar lo enfurecido que estaba.

-Vete con tus putas, entonces.

La mano que no estaba cerrada sobre su codo se movió con un rápido ademán hasta su cuero cabelludo. Estiró su cabello y Lauren jadeó, removiéndose, en un inútil intento de soltarse. Era demasiado fuerte.

-Tal vez puedas insultarlas, o hacerte la difícil conmigo – espetó, hablando claramente a pesar de su estado -. Pero tú eres una puta igual que ellas.

Su posición quizás la imposibilitaba para moverse, pero tener el rostro de Joe tan cerca fue conveniente para que pudiera escupirle en la cara.

-Hija de… -balbuceó, llevándose una mano al rostro para limpiarse la saliva de la chica. Al hacer esto tuvo que soltarle el cabello, y ella intentó zafarse de su agarre una vez más.

Joe volvió a tomarla de ambos brazos, esta vez con el doble de fuerza. Ella gimió, la estaba lastimando. Sin saber qué más hacer, juntó fuerzas y lo pateó en la ingle.

-¡Perra! – le gritó con el aliento que consiguió sacar, mientras su cuerpo caía hacia adelante, y sin poderse sostener por sí mismo, se apoyó en la mesada. Al fin la había soltado.

No tuvo que mirarlo para saber que estaba más enfurecido que nunca. Había intentado agarrarla una vez más, pero esta vez fue lo suficientemente rápida como para deslizarse. Sin embargo, en aquel intento una pila entera de platos cayó a un lado de la mesada, debido a sus empujones. El estruendo resonó en la cabeza de Lauren por segundos que parecieron eternos. No podía soportarlo más. Sin animarse a perder tiempo en buscar un abrigo, salió por la puerta delantera y comenzó a caminar rápidamente por la acera. Bubba corrió asustado de la entrada en cuanto abrió la puerta. Joe había quedado a horcajadas respirando sobre la mesada, maldiciendo en voz baja; no supo si se había dado cuenta que ella se había marchado. Sentía como si estuviera por descomponerse, aunque no lloró. Un nudo enorme se había instalado en su garganta y tenía la boca seca. No podía pensar demasiado lo que hacía, estaba aturdida. Caminó casi a los trotes por dos cuadras, pero luego comenzó a sentir que sus piernas le fallaban. Sí, se estaba descomponiendo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía calor. Podía sentir su pulso latiendo en sus oídos. Quería vomitar. Pero a la vez sólo quería alejarse; alejarse de Joe, alejarse de los desconocidos, alejarse de aquella mujer que amenazaba con una botella a un hombre. ¿Qué clase de persona hacía eso?

Tenía puestas sus zapatillas, por lo que llevaba la ventaja de poder caminar con mucha rapidez. Sin embargo, era un sábado pasada la medianoche. Y era un barrio peligroso. Pudo notarlo con claridad en cuanto vio a un hombre recostado contra la pared de un edificio, con una capucha sobre el rostro, solo y en silencio, a unos metros de ella. Iba a cruzar la calle, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el hombre se acercó a ella.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado, muñeca? – otro escalofrío la recorrió. Si alguien más la llamaba así, iba a enloquecer.

Estaba tan asustada, aturdida; que en cuanto el hombre le dirigió la palabra, lo apartó de un empujón. Se arrepintió al instante de haberlo hecho. No sabía si tenía intenciones de robarle o si de sólo era una cuestión de defensa personal, pero él tenía una navaja debajo de la manga. Al haberlo empujado, la navaja se clavó unos centímetros debajo de su muñeca y le dibujó un tajo.

_Tiene que ser una jodida broma._

El muchacho salió corriendo al instante, y ella se quedó observando la sangre escurrir de su corte. Ni siquiera le dolía. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Miró hacia la calle, un taxi estaba acercándose. Sin pensarlo, le hizo señas para que frenara. Se subió a los tropezones y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-¿A dónde te llevo? –le preguntó el taxista. Era un hombre de edad madura y con un bigote descuidado sobre los labios. Los anteojos le bailaban en la punta de la nariz.

Respiró unas cuantas veces, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Parecía imposible. _Una dirección, una dirección. _¿A dónde podría ir? No tenía a nadie. Tenía una amiga en Chicago, pero le era imposible recordar dónde vivía en aquel momento. Suspiró y, de una vez, le dio al chofer la dirección de la única persona que quería ver en aquel momento.

En cuanto el coche se puso en marcha, se largó a llorar. De un golpe, como si algo se hubiera activado dentro de ella. Hacía tanto que no lloraba. En esta ocasión, las lágrimas viajaban violentamente por su rostro, una tras otra; y gemía como una condenada. Su herida continuaba sangrando, pero no era profunda, apenas le dolía. Todo lo ocurrido en las horas pasadas la atacaba ferozmente. El desconocido moviéndose dentro de ella, la botella de tequila rompiéndose contra la mesa, los dedos de Joe marcándose contra su piel. _Pero tú eres una puta igual que ellas. _Quería gritar.

-¿Estás bien, muchacha? –le preguntó el taxista, preocupado.

-No, en realidad.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Ojalá hubiera. –contestó, invadida por aquel incontrolable llanto.

El chofer no volvió a hablarle en todo el recorrido, la dejó desahogarse. Frenó frente a la casa de Darren, y ella vio a través de la ventana una luz encendida, lo cual indicaba que seguía despierto. Con una mano temblorosa consiguió abrir la puerta del coche y de alguna manera salió de él. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie sobre la acera, y el llanto no cesaba. No podía controlarlo.

-Cariño, lamento mucho lo que te está pasando, pero tienes que pagarme.- le informó amablemente desde el taxi.

-Uhm… -contestó. _Imbécil._ No traía nada de dinero consigo, otra vez. Se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando dejar de jadear como una infante.

-¿Lauren? – escuchó la voz suave de Darren llegando a su lado. Probablemente habría escuchado el coche aparcando en su calle, y había salido a ver. Su corazón dio un salto al verlo, y sin poder resistir, se tiró a sus brazos. Sus piernas se habían derrumbado. Nunca había estado tan débil, tan vulnerable. Él la acogió en sus brazos, mientras ella lloraba con aún más potencia, pero sin poder evitarlo -¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? – sus preguntas no lograron respuesta, estaba demasiado inconsciente como para responder.

El taxista asomó la cabeza fuera del automóvil. Darren soltó una de las manos que tenía en la espalda de Lauren y sacó un billete del bolsillo, el cual entregó al hombre.

-Espero que solucionen lo que sea que esté tan cagado –les deseó, mientras arrancaba el auto.

Sintió a la mujer convulsionar entre sus brazos, y se preocupó más que nunca. No entendía qué hacía allí, pero tampoco había alcanzado a preguntárselo.

-Lauren, estás temblando. Te voy a llevar adentro, ¿está bien? –le preguntó suavemente. Ella de alguna manera asintió con la cabeza. Quería dejar de llorar pero también quería soltarlo todo.

Dejó que la guiara hacia la casa, sus piernas estaban débiles pero logró coordinar hasta allí. La sentó en el sofá y él se sentó a su lado. Volvió a abrazarla, y dejó que su desahogo continúe. Sus lágrimas habían empapado su camisa, pero no le importó. Ella lo apretaba con una desesperación que lo preocupaba más segundo a segundo.

-¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar. Tenía miedo de que algo grave le esté ocurriendo -¿Estás lastimada?

-No. –mintió, frustrada porque apenas podía respirar. Estaba lastimada, pero no demasiado. Nada que dentro de una semana le diera malestar.

-Necesito que te calmes –le dijo, lenta y suavemente como sólo él podía hablarle. Ella se reincorporó de entre sus brazos -. Cuéntame qué sucedió.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo enorme para poder regular su ritmo cardíaco. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo una tras otra, pero al menos podía darse el lujo de hablar. No sabía por dónde comenzar. Darren vio su rostro desconcertado, y le tomó las manos. Entonces notó el tajo debajo de su muñeca, y la sangre seca a su alrededor.

-Estás herida.

-Cicatrizará solo –le aseguró, y apretándole las manos, al ver que estaba a punto de levantarse, seguramente por vendaje o desinfectante -. No es una herida profunda.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Los pensamientos estaban tan difusos, tan entreverados, tan confusos.

-Joe y yo peleamos, y…

-¿Él te hizo esto? –le preguntó. Estaba serio, y la miraba fijamente. Pudo notar desdén en esa pregunta.

-No.

Dudó unos segundos. Con, incluso, miedo; inquirió:

-¿Tú te hiciste esto?

-No –miró hacia abajo para tomar el coraje de contarle, antes de retomar su mirada -. Todo empezó porque rompí una botella… estaba mal y… luego peleamos… y en la calle pensé que querían asaltarme… y en realidad… - las palabras tropezaban en su boca, no podía armar una frase coherente.

-Iré por algo para curarte eso.

-No me duele –le dijo instantáneamente-. No te vayas… -le susurró, estaba tan cansada que creía que el cuerpo no le iba a responder.

Darren la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos. Estaba preocupado por ella, pero al ver el estado en el que estaba, decidió que fuera lo que fuere, podía esperar hasta mañana. Sus lágrimas al fin habían alcanzado un ritmo tenue, y podía mantenerse en silencio. Pero el nudo en su garganta se había ajustado el doble.

-Todo está jodido –le dijo, en voz baja.

No supo que replicar. No creía que algo que pudiera decirle fuera suficiente para reconfortarla. Sólo pudo estrecharla entre sus brazos, sin saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, confiando en que este gesto fuera suficiente. Ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Estaba tan cansada, que sin notarlo sus ojos se habían cerrado. Darren le limpió las lágrimas que quedaban sobre sus mejillas, al sentir que se había quedado dormida.

No podía imaginar qué clase de horrores o qué clase de ridiculeces le había sucedido para afectarle de aquella manera. No tenía idea de nada acerca de esa mujer. No sabía sus secretos, sus pasiones, o su historia. Sólo sabía que ella había ido a él en busca de ayuda. Y que él, por más que quisiera, no podría decirle que no.


	9. Parte I: Capítulo 9

******N/A: No me odien, yo también sufrí escribiendo ciertas cosas que están en este capítulo...**

**Canción: Paradise - Coldplay (en youtube /watch?v=1G4isv_Fylg )**

* * *

**IX. Paradise**

Lo primero que Lauren notó al despertar fue un dolor agudo en los brazos. En general, sentía todo su cuerpo cansado, pero concentrado en esa zona. Pero al menos, mentalmente estaba tranquila. Solo fue al incorporarse cuando notó que estaba en la cama de Darren. Estaba impregnada con su olor. No recordaba haberse dormido allí. Se sintió incómoda, ¿por qué exactamente había ido a su casa? Prácticamente lo había obligado a que la dejara alojarse por la noche. Inmediatamente la asaltó un sentimiento de pánico. Quería volver y disculparse con Joe. Simplemente borrar aquello que había hecho. ¿Qué estaba intentando probar?

-Buenos días –anunció una voz, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio. Su voz era tan acogedora. Darren atravesó el dormitorio y se sentó al borde de la cama. Por su expresión pudo notar que tampoco se había levantado hace mucho tiempo -¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Lo siento –le dijo. No podía responder a su pregunta. Comenzó a incorporarse de la cama –. Debo irme –Frunció el seño al levantarse, y notar que no llevaba puestos sus pantalones. ¿Qué había sucedido exactamente la noche anterior? Comenzó a sentir un arrepentimiento adelantado-. ¿Dónde está mi ropa? – le espetó, mirándolo fijamente, con furia.

-Tranquila, no pasó nada –terció, sin levantar la voz -. Te quité los pantalones porque creí que estarías incómoda durmiendo así. No sabía que iba a molestarte.

Lauren volvió a tranquilizarse. No tenía por qué reaccionar así. Asintió con la cabeza. Darren le señaló una silla a unos metros de la cama en donde estaban sus pantalones; y comenzó a vestirse. Se pasó una mano por el cabello para disimular la trasnochada. Seguramente estaba hecha un desastre.

-No te vayas todavía –le dijo.

Un pequeño pinchazo atravesó el corazón de Lauren. De la manera en que la que lo decía era imposible negarse.

-Lo siento –repitió. Calmándose un poco, volvió a sentarse en la cama. Recapituló la situación unos segundos, y le preguntó –Si pasé la noche aquí, ¿dónde…?

-Dormí en el sofá. No te preocupes, no es problema –añadió rápidamente, al ver la expresión de Lauren. La examinó unos segundos con la vista e hizo una mueca de desaprobación -. Estás lastimada.

-No duele nada –respondió. Él supo que era mentira. Sus brazos estaban repletos de moretones y marcas de uñas. El forcejeo de la noche anterior había dejado sus rastros. Darren quería poder hacer algo al respecto, pero eran moretones y sólo podía esperar a que sanaran, y la herida bajo la muñeca ya se había cerrado.

-Lauren, ¿vas a comentarme qué sucedió?

Ella suspiró profundamente. A diferencia de ayer, esta vez sí quería contarle, quería que tenga coherencia y quería que la entendiera.

-Anoche tuve unos problemas con un tipo que no quería pagarme. Me molesté mucho y me volví algo violenta. No me sentía bien –comenzó a relatarle. Se sorprendió de la atención que le prestaba su compañero, nadie solía prestarle tanta atención cuando hablaba -. Estaba molesta y Joe volvió a casa drogado. Lógicamente, peleamos –bufó-. No fue su culpa. Pero nos gritamos y forcejeamos. Él me estiró el cabello y yo lo escupí en la cara. Lo golpeé para poder irme… Fue un desastre.

-¿Siempre te golpea? –la interrumpió, de nuevo aquel desdén en su tono.

Lauren lanzó un bufido, y aclaró:

-No _me golpeó_. Ambos forcejeamos.

-Eso no es una excusa –replicó. Ella notó que se estaba conteniendo-. Nada le da derecho a tratarte de aquella manera.

No contestó nada. Era en vano. Él nunca entendería. Le pareció tierno que pensara que ella no merecía esos tratos, pero solo lo pensaba porque no la conocía.

-¿Estás segura de que no necesitas nada? – preguntó, cambiando de tema. Parecía tan preocupado.

-Estoy bien, gracias – le dijo con una media sonrisa. Ya la habían abandonado las ganas de irse. Se sentía cómoda en aquel lugar, la voz de Darren era reconfortante, y su presencia acogedora; le hizo olvidar momentáneamente que tendría que volver y darle explicaciones a Joe. A pesar de su dolor físico, se sentía bien. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio un instrumento recostado sobre la pared de la habitación-. Me dijiste que no tocabas más…

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, tomó la guitarra por el mástil e intentó entregársela a Darren, entusiasmada, pero él negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, haciendo gestos nerviosos con las manos.

-No, no, ya no toco, de verdad. Ya dejé eso.

-Por favor –insistió, pensando que se trataba de un asunto de timidez-. Apuesto a que eres bueno.

-No es eso –su rostro se enserió -. En verdad no puedo tocar.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó, recuperando el asiento a su lado, y colocando la guitarra sobre sus piernas. Sentía que había tanto que saber de él.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Yo conté mi historia. Es tu turno.

Darren suspiró, pasando una de sus manos sobre su cabello. Era la primera vez que tocaba aquel tema en meses. Por supuesto, todos sus conocidos lo sabían, pero siempre de alguna manera buscaba la vuelta para evitar el tema. Nunca dejaba de ser un área sensible.

-Mientras estaba en la universidad había formado una banda con mis dos mejores amigos. Nada serio, como cualquiera de las bandas de la universidad. Sus firmas están sobre la caja de la guitarra – Lauren miró los garabatos dibujados de manera desprolija sobre la madera. Tres dedicatorias amistosas seguidas de sus respectivas firmas. Reconoció el nombre de Brian debajo de una frase chistosa que incluía alcohol y apodos sin sentido. Otro de los nombres que registró fue el de Mia, y aparentemente la dedicatoria la había hecho cuando ya eran pareja; se mordió el labio, no le pareció extraño que le costara tanto superarla si conservaba sus recuerdos con tanto valor. El tercer nombre, el cual supuso era del otro integrante de la antigua banda, era desconocido para ella: Joey Richter. Darren continuó -. Solíamos tocar en bares y algunos eventos, la pasábamos bien. En la fiesta de graduación conocimos a un contacto de una discográfica y nos ofreció una firma para grabar un disco. Casi aceptamos, nunca habíamos considerado la música como un trabajo pero hubiera sido genial poder sacar todo el provecho de ello. Éramos bastante buenos, y lo sabíamos. Habíamos acordado que íbamos a firmar el contrato, pero a último momento tuvimos que cancelarlo. Joey se comprometió con su novia y querían casarse y asentarse lo antes posible, por lo que no se podía arriesgar a perder el tiempo con un empleo inestable y que podría terminar desastrosamente. Él se casó y consiguió un trabajo para un tipo de la alta sociedad, y Brian y yo terminamos en la oficina. Podríamos haber tenido éxito, supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

-¿Se enfadaron con él? ¿Es por eso que dejaste de tocar?

-No –comentó. Estaba muy serio, concentrado en su relato -. Estuvo casado por dos años y luego se divorció, y estuve ahí para él. Fue mi mejor amigo por años. Completamente inseparables desde que tengo memoria. Lo seguimos siendo hasta hace poco tiempo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Estuvo acostándose con mi prometida.

El tono de voz provocó que un escalofrío se resbalara entre la columna vertebral de Lauren. Pudo notar el rencor y la angustia enredados entre sus palabras.

-Qué mierda.

-Lo es.

Lo vio tan ensimismado en Dios-sabe qué recuerdos y le dolió profundamente verlo así. Le parecía como un niño del jardín de infantes al cual sus padres olvidan recoger. Le daba ese sentimiento. Se humedeció los labios, y volvió a tomar la guitarra, pero no para depositarla en su lugar. Se la alcanzó a Darren, pero él parecía incapaz de aceptarla.

-Sólo sostenla –le dijo con suavidad.

A regañadientes sostuvo la guitarra, y ella se sentó lentamente detrás de él. Estaba muy cerca, podía sentir su aliento caer incesante sobre su cuello. Lo obligó, pero de manera delicada, a tomar propiamente el instrumento, como si fuera a tocarlo.

-Lauren, no entiendes. No puedo hacerlo.

No quería parecer tan frustrado frente a ella, pero demasiados recuerdos lo atormentaban cada vez que intentaba sacarle sonido a aquel pedazo de madera. Ella lo hizo callar y se acomodó aún más cerca. Podía sentirla sobre su cuerpo. Rodeando su torso, colocó su mano derecha sobre la mano derecha de él, haciendo lo mismo con la izquierda, como si fuera un abrazo.

-Cierra los ojos –le susurró en el oído. No pudo evitar obedecerle, su voz sonaba tan seductora, tan segura. La manó izquierda de Lauren, y por consecuente la de Darren se dirigió a los trastes de la guitarra. Sus dedos temblaron levemente al sentir las yemas contra las cuerdas y la madera, pero la mano de Lauren le imposibilitaba despegarlos de allí. Su agarre era suave pero firme. Sintió como la mano derecha era dirigida hacia las cuerdas; movió un poco las yemas de los dedos a los costados para familiarizarse nuevamente con aquel tacto, y Lauren se lo permitió. Normalmente aquel era el momento en el que las imágenes comenzaban a atacarlo con ferocidad y su latido se disparaba rápidamente; pero en ese instante, con la respiración de la joven contra él, sus manos sobre las suyas y el aroma de su cabello inundando sus sentidos, le era imposible pensar en otra cosa.

-Hazlo por mí –le susurró. Ella sabía que los recuerdos podrían llegar pronto y quería alejarlos. Sabía cómo se sentía eso. Estaba tan cerca que prácticamente estaba apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro. Había cerrado también los ojos.

Transcurrieron unos segundos antes de que algún sonido resonara en la habitación. Fue un rasgueo un poco violento, más agudo de lo que hubiera esperado y menos perfecto de lo que hubiera deseado; sin embargo estaba sorprendido de haber podido sacarle un sonido que no fuera el de apoyarla contra la pared. La melodía pareció expandirse por la habitación por unos segundos. Sintió cómo Lauren sonreía sobre su hombro.

-No era tan difícil, ¿eh? –le comentó, soltando sus manos, aunque sin separarse demasiado - ¿Qué canción tocarás ahora para mí?

-Cielos, Lauren. Hace meses que no toco nada, yo…

Ella rodó los ojos. Ahora sí podía asegurar que era un asunto de su ego. Él sonrió, y ella se sintió feliz también. Se sintió feliz por verlo feliz, y por haber sido la causante de ello. Se recostó en la cama, cerrando los ojos, y dejando que su mente se pierda en las melodías olvidadas de aquel corazón afligido.


	10. Parte I: Capítulo 10

**N/A: en mi cabeza era más lindo...lo que está en cursivas es o diálogos de un flashback, o la letra de la canción de este cap (en realidad, los diálogos de la obra en la que cantan la canción... ustedes entienden)**

**Canción: Perfect for you - Next to normal (en youtube /watch?v=C0MX9bHmbk0&feature=plcp )**

* * *

**X. Perfect for you**

Lauren echó una ojeada hacia la ventana, mientras terminaba el té que Darren le había preparado. Estaba oscureciendo. Habían pasado la tarde manteniendo una charla íntima, entre los acordes de su guitarra y unas cuantas risas. Ahora estaba sentada en el comedor, dejando la tasa sobre la mesa. No había traído su teléfono celular, por lo que era imposible saber si Joe había intentado localizarla. No debería estar preocupándolo tanto, al fin y al cabo, la pelea de la noche anterior no había sido culpa suya. Llevaban frecuentes riñas desde hace tiempo, esta sólo había sido un poco más violenta que las demás; no estaba segura si aquello significaba algo o no. Sacudió la cabeza. Pensaría una solución en el camino; conociendo a Joe, lo más probable es que ambos actúen como si nada hubiera sucedido y continúen con sus vidas. Sabía que a él no le agradaba hablar de esas situaciones, y sabía también que no le costaría ignorar lo que había pasado.

Darren salió de su habitación con el cabello húmedo y una toalla en la mano, la que dejó sobre una de las sillas del comedor. Había terminado de bañarse. Lauren por un momento se imaginó que eran una pareja y él venía a buscarla para llevarla a comer a un restaurante. Sonrió e incluso, sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco. Luego se reprochó a sí misma haber pensado una tontería semejante. Ella no pertenecía a aquel estilo de vida. No merecía una invitación a un bonito restaurante, o incluso que le dedicaran una canción. Sin embargo, no es que se tuviera lástima a sí misma: ella había escogido esa vida. Se levantó de la silla y, sintiendo que había dicho lo mismo mil veces y nunca había cumplido, anunció:

-Tengo que irme.

Darren lanzó un bufido, no de manera despectiva, sino más bien sorprendido.

-¿Bromeas? –ella no contestó nada, se limitó a fruncir el ceño ante su pregunta, por lo que él se explicó - ¿Vas a volver con un hombre que te maltrata? ¿Con un trabajo peligroso?

Lauren lo miró a los ojos, sin moverse, esperando unos segundos. Ligeramente ofendida, contraatacó:

-No es así. Sólo porque…

-Puedes quedarte aquí.

_I'm trying to tell you I love you._

Aquello fue lo que en verdad la impresionó lo suficiente como para que se balancee en su lugar. Ella recibía sus intentos de protegerla como bombas que se le caían encima, una tras otra, y no tenía suficientes manos para atajarlas. Simplemente no podía creer lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Lo había conocido hace menos de un mes, en las peores circunstancias, y allí estaba: ofreciéndole todo.

-¿Qué demonios, Darren? ¿Invitas a cualquier desconocida a quedarse en tu casa? –su voz sonó fuerte, más de lo que debería haber sonado, tal vez

-Pues, -le respondió, sin alterarse en lo absoluto – has pasado dos noches aquí y hasta ahora no me sacaste los riñones.

Una risa salió de la boca de Lauren; pero no porque le pareciera chistoso lo que había dicho, sino porque estaba histérica. Él le ofrecía demasiado y eso la asustaba. No entendía que había hecho de diferente de las otras personas con las que había tratado. No podía imaginarse viviendo una vida normal, no podría ser capaz de hacerlo. Le temía a las posibilidades que le presentaba ese hombre, y a la vez la tentaban. ¿Cómo sería…?

-No puedo. Sabes que no. Debo volver a mi casa.

-¿Con un tipo que odias? –ésta vez la voz de Darren había sonado igual de fuerte.

Lauren frunció el ceño y evitó su mirada por unos segundos. No estaba enojada, pero estaba un poco molesta y confundida. Él siempre sabía qué decirle para tomarla desprevenida. Para hacerla pensar, dudar: la atraía hacia él, la colocaba sobre un témpano de hielo y comenzaba a golpear los bordes con preguntas, y ella se tambaleaba en centro sin saber responder.

_And this is one fucked up seduction._

-No lo odio. Nosotros…

-¿Lo amas?

Su corazón dio un vuelco por unos instantes. Trató de no demostrarlo, recostando su peso contra la mesa del comedor; de otra manera probablemente sería obvio su estado. No estaba segura de si lo amaba, ¿cómo se supone que iba a saberlo? Él era importante para ella, de eso estaba segura. Hasta que conoció a Darren había sido la única persona que la había ayudado, que la había hecho sentir especial. Lo había conocido cuando ella estaba en su último año de la secundaria. Él trabajaba en un taller de motocicletas, era mayor que ella y la había llevado a su casa cuando accidentalmente tomó el autobús incorrecto y acabó en el otro lado de la ciudad. Inmediatamente simpatizaron. Desde aquel día iba a buscarla a la salida del colegio y la llevaba por hermosos recorridos en su bicicleta. Junto con otras cosas, la había introducido en el alcohol y las drogas, aunque ella no solía frecuentarlos mucho. A veces pasaba la noche en su casa, él jugaba al póker con sus amigos y ella leía un libro en el patio o simplemente observaba la partida; en aquellos tiempos le parecía divertido. Cuando su madre se enteró de esta relación la prohibió por completo, pues ya sabía la mala fama que Joe tenía en la ciudad. No había sido la primera adolescente que había caído en sus redes. En ese entonces él siempre la trataba bien, era un típico noviazgo de la adolescencia; y a pesar de las objeciones de su madre (se limitaba a engañarla deciéndole que iba a estudiar a la casa de una amiga), todo parecía perfecto. Luego de dos meses de tardes, risas y cigarros compartidos, Joe dejó a sus amigos jugando al póker en la sala de estar, y tomó a Lauren de la mano, dejando a un lado el libro que ella estaba leyendo; y la dirigió a su cuarto, al fondo de la casa. Cuando comenzó a desvestirla, ella no entendía muy bien qué sucedía pero se dejó llevar por la situación. Había tomado unas copas de vino, por lo que todo se desarrolló sin problemas. Estaba un poco asustada, pero sus amigas le habían aconsejado y advertido sobre el asunto; por lo que se aseguró de que Joe usara protección. Imaginó que él suponía que ella era virgen, así que fue especialmente delicado. Sus caricias siempre eran un poco bruscas, pero tenían algo que la hacían delirar. Lo abrazó y dejó que la hiciera mujer; luego se recostó en su pecho y le pidió que la dejara quedarse toda la noche allí. Para su desgracia, el cielo que era su vida en aquel momento no duró mucho. Aparentemente Joe había planeado aquella noche por un largo tiempo, y de alguna manera, el rumor se extendió desde los amigos de Joe hasta el novio de una de las hermanas de Lauren; que temiendo que le hiciera daño, anunció la noticia a su madre. Todo fue un desastre a partir de entonces. Su madre irrumpió con un escándalo en la casa de Joe, le gritó a la pareja y la pareja le gritó a la madre, algunos muebles terminaron desparramados sobre el suelo y Lauren fue sacada semidesnuda a las rastras de la casa de Joe, con la prohibición de jamás volver a verlo otra vez. Pasó el semestre que le restaba en la secundaria, yendo del colegio a su casa y de su casa al colegio. No había podido hablar con él una sola vez desde entonces, de nada sirvió que no le haya dirigido la palabra a su madre por una eternidad. Ella nunca había sido demasiado rígida, pero aquella vez se había enojado demasiado con Lauren, porque fue de un tirón que se enteró de sus mentiras, de la vida que le estaba ocultando. La noche de la promoción de la secundaria la pasó con su familia e intentó mantenerse firme, aparentar tranquilidad, pero llevaba algo más entre manos. Una vez que todos se fueron a la cama, sacó la maleta que llevaba escondida en su habitación y se escabulló de la casa a oscuras. Joe la esperaba en su motocicleta a media cuadra. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se apresurara, y ella, emocionada, corrió hacia él.

_-¿A dónde vamos? _

_-Chicago_ –le contestó, sonriendo, mientras la ayudaba a cargar la maleta sobre la motocicleta. Lauren se subió detrás de él, y lo apretó fuerte en la cintura_-. La ciudad donde comenzaremos nuestra aventura, cariño. Será como un sueño._

_-¿Lo prometes? –_le preguntó mordiéndose el labio. A pesar de haber tomado el coraje (o el miedo) para abandonarlo todo, le preocupaba una ciudad desconocida y una vida nueva, completamente solos.

_-Lo prometo_ –le dijo, plantándole un fuerte beso en los labios; antes de arrancar la motocicleta y perderse rápidamente entre carreteras lejanas.

No lo amaba, no. Pero tenían demasiada historia juntos. A pesar de que las cosas no habían resultado como él las había prometido, nunca la había abandonado.

-Sólo tienes que quedarte hasta que consigas dinero –continuó Darren, al ver que ella se encontraba en una batalla interna -. Yo tengo espacio, tengo otra cama sin ensamblar en la que puedes dormir.

Claro que tenía un pasado con Joe, pero eso no le impedía poder continuar con su vida. ¿O sí? No estaba segura de ser capaz de ser independiente, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? No conocía otra cosa, no se había capacitado en nada. Nunca había siquiera pensado que tendría otra opción en su vida, y ahora todo se presentaba de repente, no estaba preparada. Lauren notaba que él intentaba salvarla. Le dedicó una sonrisa tierna antes de responder con suavidad:

-No soy la persona que piensas que soy, Darren. No merezco la ayuda que me estás ofreciendo, y no lo digo por auto compadecerme. No sabes lo que…

-La manera en que me siento, -la interrumpió, y ella se molestó un poco por eso pero le prestó atención- cuando estás cerca… No sé por qué, pero… -se acercó más a ella, hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia, y Lauren notó como sus latidos se aceleraban- todo es mejor cuando estás conmigo. Cuando estás cerca, el mundo no es una mierda.

_But one thing is working, if you're standing there._

Darren tomó su mano y ella quiso llorar. Él indudablemente sentía algo por ella, aunque no estaba seguro qué ni por qué. Sólo sabía que los problemas parecían esfumarse cuando ella estaba cerca. Y ella sabía que si se marchaba, iba a terminar regresando con él. Lauren lo necesitaba y Darren necesitaba a alguien que lo necesitara. Lo miró a los ojos y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Él sonrió levemente, pero ella lo cortó al instante:

-Si voy a hacer esta locura, o sea, si voy a quedarme, debemos dejar clara una cosa –su tono no era desafiante pero era seguro.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que esto quede claro, Darren, porque no quiero que siquiera lo consideres. Nosotros _no podemos_ estar juntos. En ningún sentido.

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron; no había pensado en qué relación irían a conllevar si ella se quedase un tiempo, pero le parecía casi imposible estar cerca de ella y no pensar en abrazarla, o besarla.

-No pensé que fueras tú la que pondría las reglas. Pero trato hecho. Tengo una orden de restricción.

Ella sonrió y soltó su mano, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

_I can't fix what's fucked up, but one thing I know I can do._

-Creo que sería justo que al menos prepare la cena –le informó, abriendo la nevera.

¿Tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo? No. Pero anteriormente se había dicho a sí misma que conocía muy poco de aquel hombre y quería saber más. Empezaría con su comida favorita, luego se preocuparía por lo demás…

_I can be perfect for you._

* * *

**N/A: DÉJENME REVIEWS I KNOT YOU'RE OUT THERE XX**


	11. Parte I: Capítulo 11

**N/A: recuerden que son todos unos cachorritos amorosos en la vida real porfis. **

**Canción: Don't Cry - Guns n Roses (en youtube /watch?v=zRIbf6JqkNc )**

* * *

**XI. Don't cry**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lauren al oír cómo los acordes se perdían en el aire. Darren no había soltado la guitarra un segundo desde esa mañana, obviamente se había reencontrado con una pasión perdida. Terminó de anudar sus borcegos, y caminó hasta la puerta moviendo la cabeza despreocupadamente al ritmo de la canción que estaba tocando. El sonido se detuvo instantáneamente cuando ella abrió la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

Se había levantado del sofá. Ella actuó como si no fuera importante, pero por dentro la carcomía la angustia. Estaba muy nerviosa.

-Voy a buscar mis cosas en lo de Joe.

No planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo, pero al menos unas mudas de ropa serían necesarias.

-Voy contigo.

-No, no hace falta –respondió, apretando la perilla de la puerta. El viento golpeaba con fuerza su cuerpo. Aparentemente una tormenta se avecinaba.

-Lauren, no voy a dejarte ir sola.

Frunció el ceño. La estaba sobreprotegiendo. Ella era grandecita y había llevado una vida difícil, no necesitaba un guardaespaldas que la siguiera a todas partes. Pero fue incapaz de replicarle nada después de haber aparecido llorando como una desgraciada en su puerta. Además, estaba bastante ansiosa por ese asunto. Asintió con la cabeza y Darren la llevó en su coche. Durante el trayecto las nubes dibujaron una sombra tenebrosa sobre las calles de Chicago, los truenos ya comenzaban a escucharse lejanamente. Odiaba aquellas noches de tormenta. Su casa estaba llena de goteras y debía levantarse a medianoche a tratar de cubrir el desastre con cubetas; los truenos hacían que el cielo raso temblara y el frío húmedo penetraba a través de las paredes.

Respiró profundo cuando el auto frenó, mirando el que por años había sido su hogar. Sabía que Darren la estaba mirando, no necesitaba voltear la cabeza para saberlo. No tenía planeado huir sin que Joe se dé cuenta, o pelear con él o algo por el estilo. Quería hablar con él y explicarle la situación: a pesar de sus constantes peleas, sabía que estando cien por ciento consciente era una persona con la que se podía razonar, era incluso muy comprensivo. Iba a dejarla ir.

Se bajó del automóvil y titubeó unos segundos más antes de encaminarse hacia la entrada. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil? Sintió el dolor de las marcas sobre sus brazos, pero sacudió la cabeza. Joe no era una mala persona. El día anterior ambos estaban furiosos, por eso la situación se salió de control. Vio que Darren también se había bajado del auto y se había acercado a ella, como si quisiera preguntarle algo pero tenía el coraje para hacerlo.

-Quédate aquí –le dijo, mirándolo fijo, cambiando su actitud a una más segura. Necesitaba demostrar su confianza en sí misma y la certeza en sus decisiones, o todo iría en picada. Necesitaba que Darren entendiera eso-. Espérame aquí afuera, y si algo sucede, lo escucharás.

Asintió con la cabeza, dejándole ver que estaba conforme con el trato. Lauren dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Bubba corrió hacia ella, feliz por su reaparición, pero ella no le prestó atención. Sin saber si debería tocar la puerta, simplemente entró. Un aroma terrible invadió su olfato de inmediato. Localizó a Joe jugando con Dylan y otros de sus amigos al póker en la mesa del comedor. Un estéreo estaba reproduciendo una música lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ninguno se percatara de su entrada. Tenían vasos con whisky junto a las cartas y una pila de billetes sobre en el centro. Ninguno de ellos rebosaba de dinero, y sin embargo siempre encontraban la manera de conseguirlo para jugar. No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que el aroma y el humo que invadían la casa se debía a que habían estado fumando mariguana. Joe sólo fumaba hierba cuando estaba con ellos. Luego de haber mantenido la mirada fija en aquellos hombres, Joe le echó un vistazo, pero no se mostró sorprendido por su llegada, ni siquiera interrumpió el juego. Pudo suponer que seguía molesto por lo de anoche. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para colocar un ramo de cartas sobre ella, y le susurró de manera sobradora a sus amigos, aunque Lauren lo escuchó perfectamente:

-Les dije que iba a volver.

Cambió de inmediato su opinión. Ya no quería dialogar con él o darle sus razones. Una cólera comenzó a crecer dentro de ella poderosamente. Ni siquiera anoche había sido invadida por sentimientos tan fuertes. En aquel momento, lo odió. La estaba tratando como si no fuera nada, como si su partida no le afectara en lo absoluto, como si no era más que una adolescente caprichosa que había intentado rebelarse contra él. Como si fuera una estúpida mujer corriente. Intentando ignorar las ganas de tirarlo de su silla, caminó con pasos ligeros hasta el cuarto. Sacó un bolso de viaje del armario y de la manera más rápida que le fue posible, comenzó a tomar su ropa a manotazos y a meterla dentro. Pudo colocar también algunos otros productos personales, como su cepillo para el cabello y algunos pares de zapatos; pero no le prestó demasiada atención a eso. La figura de Joe apareció en la puerta a la brevedad, no llevaba cigarros o alcohol en la mano; incluso pudo notar preocupación en su rostro, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Siempre pretendiendo que no pasaba nada. Era algo que tenían en común.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó, confundido. Aquello definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Creyó que nada había cambiado.

-Me voy –respondió con seguridad, pero sin mirarlo, continuando con su tarea.

Joe resopló, con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Sólo porque tuvimos una pelea?

-No sólo porque tuvimos una pelea- le contestó, y fue al baño a buscar su cepillo de dientes y demás accesorios íntimos. Joe la siguió -. No puedo seguir viviendo así, Joe. Vamos a terminar matándonos entre nosotros. Y no sólo eso. Tú lo sabes. Deberías entenderlo –volvió al cuarto y continuó guardando sus cosas, él iba detrás de ella sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía.

-¿Vas a lo de Charlene?

-No –contestó secamente.

Él la tomó del brazo en un movimiento rápido. A pesar de que las antiguas heridas ya le provocaban dolor de por sí mismas, tenía un fuerte agarre.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Suéltame –le ordenó, mirándolo a los ojos, desafiante. Cedió. Le soltó el brazo y ella continuó empacando, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Te vas?

-Sí.

-¿Comenzando desde cero?

-Eso creo.

Otra risa irónica.

-¿Y dónde planeas conseguir trabajo?

-Ya veré.

-No fuiste a la universidad. No estás capacitada para nada. Si sales de aquí, estás perdida.

Lauren no contestó nada, intentó ignorar sus palabras mientras corría los cierres del bolso. Detestaba que eso fuera verdad. ¿Qué planeaba hacer? Estaba estancada con su estilo de vida. No importaba que se alejara de la mierda. La mierda la seguiría donde fuera. Ella la acarrearía consigo. Colgó aquel pesado bolso en su hombro, y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta nuevamente. Joe la siguió. Sus amigos continuaban jugando al póker como si aquella fuera una escena rutinaria, compartiendo risas y comentarios sin mucho sentido, hablaban de una mujer. En el momento en el que salió de la casa, un trueno resonó fuertemente en el ambiente. Estaba aún más oscuro que hace unos minutos, y el viento soplaba horripilantemente. Volvió a sentir el agarre de Joe, esta vez contra ambos brazos. Podía ver sus pupilas moviéndose nerviosamente y su pecho agitándose. Estaba enojado pero asustado a la vez. Ella lo sabía: A su manera, no deseaba perderla.

-¡No importa lo que hagas, Lauren! ¡Seguirás siendo la misma puta que fuiste cuando llegaste aquí! – le gritó. Bubba, que había esperado todavía en la entrada, comenzó a gruñir ante la presencia de este hombre que la lastimaba.

-¡Suéltame! –volvió a repetir Lauren. Sabía que, por más de la faceta violenta que le mostraba, estaba atemorizado. Temía que ella se fuera y no volviera más. Sólo que no sabía cómo demostrarlo. Pero eso no le impedía sentir rabia hacia él en aquel momento; aunque no quería volverse tan violenta como él porque las cosas acabarían en una catástrofe.

Vio una sombra acercándose detrás de ella, y pudo imaginar que era Darren quien, preocupado, había venido a ver qué sucedía. Tenía poderosos impulsos de abalanzarse sobre Joe y destruirle la cara, sin importarle qué había o qué no había hecho; pero quiso darle un poco de espacio ya que no conocía la historia detrás de aquella imagen, y sabía que Lauren se molestaría con él por no dejarla hacer las cosas como las había planeado. Aunque no dejaba su retaguardia baja: estaba preparado para inmiscuirse con cualquier movimiento de aquel tipo. Joe se quedó observándolo unos segundos, antes de dejar escapar una risa histérica.

-¿Por este tipo me dejas? ¿En verdad? ¡Mi pija es más grande que este imbécil!

Siempre tan… sutil. Lauren logró soltarse de sus brazos con un movimiento brusco, su cara demostraba asco más que cualquier otro sentimiento. Darren estaba a pocos pasos de ella, por lo que se acercó a él de inmediato.

-¿Está todo bien?

Nada estaba bien.

-Sí –le dijo-. Sólo quiero irme.

-De acuerdo –le susurró, y ambos se apresuraron en subir al coche.

Darren arrancó el automóvil, y antes de perderse de vista, Lauren observó a Joe gritándole obscenidades desde la acera al tope de su voz. No podía controlarse cuando estaba enojado. Sintió pena por él. Sintió pena por ambos, por ella también. ¿Qué habían hecho de sus vidas?

Quería llorar. Dejó que se alejaran unas cuantas cuadras, y luego Lauren le preguntó, intentando que su voz no se quiebre:

-¿Puedes detener el auto un momento?

Darren frenó el coche y de inmediato Lauren se bajó y se recostó sobre el capote trasero, inhalando profundo y cerrando los ojos. Los volvió a abrir, su respiración sonaba incontrolable, tenía ganas de vomitar. No había un alma en las calles, probablemente debido al temporal que se acercaba. Darren había respetado su espacio (gracias a Dios) y se había quedado junto a la puerta. Quería estar sola. Volteando la cabeza un poco, le indicó, y esta vez no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara un poco:

-¿Me pasas los cigarrillos y el encendedor en el bolsillo de mi bolso?

Esperó que los encontrara y se los alcanzara. Prendió un cigarrillo con las manos temblorosas, y se tranquilizó un poco en cuanto la nicotina ingresó a su organismo. El viento azotaba cada vez con más ferocidad.

-¿Quieres uno? – le preguntó a Darren. Su mirada seguía perdida en la calle por la que habían acabado de pasar a toda velocidad.

-No me gusta fumar. –contestó. Aún continuaba a unos metros de Lauren. Pensó que si se acercaba ella probablemente lo golpearía.

-A mí tampoco… -fue su respuesta. Su pecho aún continuaba agitado, pero la rabia se había convertido en algo peor: tristeza. Era peor que querer estar sola. Era no quererlo y no poder decirlo.

Joe tenía razón. ¿Qué planeaba hacer ahora? Lo único que lograría sería amargar otro hogar. Deseó que pudiera existir un universo paralelo, en el que pueda saber de antemano el destino de sus decisiones y corregirlas. Porque con cada decisión que había tomado no había hecho nada más que cagarla. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si estuviera por vomitar; y las luces a su alrededor daban vueltas.

Un trueno sonó tres veces más fuerte, y una lluvia gruesa y potente comenzó a caer de golpe. Los truenos se volvieron constantes, y en cuestión de diez segundos estaba empapada. El cigarrillo se le cayó de la boca.

-Mierda –dijo con la voz quebrada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra de sus ojos. No sollozaba, pero su expresión había cambiado. Iba a derrumbarse. Fue cuestión de un instante para que los brazos de Darren la envolvieran. No le importó si ella iba a golpearlo. No soportaba verla así. La apretó contra su pecho, y ella se sostenía de sus brazos intentando en vano contener su llanto. Él le besó la frente. No era un abrazo del sentido amoroso, sexual, o angustiante, como los anteriores. No supieron definirlo, pero era diferente.

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban incesantemente sobre sus cuerpos, de nada sirvieron los abrigos que llevaban encima. Pero no les importó. Se quedaron así, abrazados, en una calle desolada de Chicago; y Darren sentía cómo ella tragaba el llanto con su garganta. Estaba fría, temblando, y las piernas le fallaban otra vez. Y él sólo supo una cosa.

No podía soportar verla así.

* * *

**N/A: DÉJENME REVIEWS I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE**


	12. Parte I: Capítulo 12

**N/A: es cortito pero me gasté todas las neuronas que me quedaban, so that's that. Enjoy the fluff y sino bueno don't enjoy it**

**Canción: Innocent - Taylor Swift (en youtube /watch?v=TVZ1Qf32NA0 )**

* * *

**XII. Innocent**

Se removió en la cama nuevamente. Tenía un poco de frío. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso para su gusto, la noche estaba avanzada y se sentía incómoda. Estaba cansada, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño; habían transcurrido dos días desde que había comenzado a alojarse en la casa de Darren. La había estado malcriando un poco: estaba seguro de que ella había pasado por un shock emocional y necesitaba descansar, no la dejaba ayudarlo con los quehaceres de la casa excepto por cocinar. Sabía que aquel en particular la relajaba. Pero su ayuda había sido en vano. No había podido pegar el ojo ni por dos minutos. Se incorporó en la cama y contempló por la ventana las sombras de la noche jugar fuera de la casa. Darren había ensamblado otra cama en una habitación que, aparentemente, no era ocupada, o había sido un estudio alguna vez y ahora era solo un depósito de recuerdos. Estaba repleta de libros, cajas, y el aire envenenado de ese aroma a memorias. No le agradaba mucho estar en esa habitación específica. La noche anterior había conseguido dormirse por unos segundos, o al menos eso le pareció; pero las pesadillas la atacaron ferozmente. Revivía constantemente los días anteriores. Era verdad, estaba cansada, y se reflejaba en su rostro demacrado. Pero no sabía qué podía hacer al respecto. Por el momento se limitaba a intentar que Darren la autorizara a realizar más tareas hogareñas en su departamento: un día pasaba la aspiradora por la sala, y al otro ya podía lavar las sábanas.

Habían cumplido al pie de la letra lo que habían prometido. Si bien ella estaba quedándose en su casa, y estaba agradecida y se trataban de manera fraternal, no flirtearon o siquiera mantuvieron excesivo contacto físico. No que no hubieran pensado en ello, pero las circunstancias eran ya lo suficientemente extrañas como para empeorarlas aún más. Él iba temprano al trabajo y volvía pasado el mediodía. Disfrutaban pasar la tarde juntos pero, a la vez rogaban que pasara lo más rápido posible; era demasiado difícil no pensar en el otro de manera romántica.

Decidió que aquella actividad definitivamente no la conduciría a ningún lado, por lo que se levantó de la cama. No se preocupó en cambiarse el pijama, eran más de las dos de la mañana por lo que Darren de seguro estaba en su noveno sueño. Caminó en su ropa de cama hacia la cocina, arrastrando los pies descalzos sobre el suelo congelado. Estaba un poco distraída, no le prestaba demasiada atención a su alrededor. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras abría el refrigerador y se servía un vaso de agua fría. Tomó unos tragos, y echó una ojeada hacia el resto de la casa, que se encontraba en penumbras. Vio una figura sentada sobre el sofá, y casi se cae de bruces del susto. Luego de toser unos segundos, debido al salto que pegó por sorpresa, le gritó:

-Mierda, Darren, ¿quieres darme un infarto? – él no contestó nada. Ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Estaba acongojado sobre algo que tenía en las manos, y solo podía observar su perfil sereno. Lauren dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesada y se acercó lentamente a él. Había olvidado que no llevaba demasiada ropa encima. Ésta vez su tono de voz más calmado - ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Se sentó a su lado. Tenía un libro entre los dedos. La luna brillaba lúcidamente frente a la ventana, por lo que su luz caía tenuemente sobre ellos sin necesidad de luces artificiales; el resto de la casa a oscuras. Parecía tan serio y consumido que se asustó un poco; y aquel ambiente no hacía más que resaltarlo.

Era un álbum de fotos, ahora podía notarlo. No dijo nada. Se mordió el labio, y se acercó más a él para observar mejor. Él parecía siquiera haber notado que ella estaba allí, no la había mirado. No le había dicho que se acercara, pero tampoco había reprobado este movimiento. Estaba muy extrañada por encontrarlo despierto a tan altas horas. ¿Sufría del mismo insomnio que ella? ¿Era una ocasión especial o siempre le pasaba?

Una fotografía de él con otros dos muchachos, todos en sus batas de graduación y con unos diplomas en la mano, sonriendo, abrazados; parecían unos años más jóvenes. Pudo reconocer a Brian y supuso que el otro se trataba de Joey. La típica imagen que a uno lo llena de recuerdos. Darren cambió la página. Los mismos tres muchachos, esta vez menos arreglados que la foto anterior, en un pequeño escenario de un bar. Darren tenía la misma guitarra que ella había visto en los brazos, además de un micrófono ubicado frente a él, aunque en ese momento no lo estaba utilizando; como siempre, cubierto en sudor y concentrado en su tarea, podía observar en su rostro que amaba lo que estaba haciendo. Brian estaba en la batería y Joey con un bajo colgando con una correa del hombro, un micrófono frente a él también, su mano derecha sobre el micrófono y la izquierda sosteniendo un vaso de cerveza. Darren sonrió al ver aquella fotografía. Cambió la página.

Joey y él estaban sentados en la mesa del que, supuso, era el mismo bar, riendo y con unas botellas sobre la mesa. Estaban un poco más maduros. Una típica noche de chicos y tragos, pero la foto era tan espontánea que resultaba adorable. En la siguiente fotografía se encontraba un recatado Joey con una mujer pelirroja entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, vestida con un enorme traje de novia. Aquella había sido la pareja de la cual le había hablado, seguramente aquella imagen había sido capturada en su boda.

La otra fotografía había sido tomada en, aparentemente, el mismo lugar donde se realizó la boda de Joey, porque el ambiente era similar, sólo que esta vez la pareja había cambiado. Darren estaba sonriendo y tomando de la cintura a una mujer que, a la vez sonriendo, posaba para la cámara. Mia, lo supo al instante.

-En aquel momento, ella y Joey ya andaban juntos. – un resoplido- Luego de años me enteré.

La expresión de Darren había cambiado. Parecía como si odiase al hombre de aquella fotografía, que, a la vez, era él. Cambió de página con ferocidad. Otra fotografía. Mia descansando en su hombro, probablemente una canción lenta, en la misma boda. Sus expresiones llenas de paz. Engaño. Otro cambio feroz de página. Mia besándolo en la mejilla. Mia abrazándolo luego de un concierto. Mia sonriendo con su recién entregado anillo de compromiso. Sus dedos corrían velozmente a través del borde de las páginas y la misma imagen se repetía una y otra vez, burlona, macabra.

Estaba exasperado. Lauren sintió que su propio corazón se encogía cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Una gota cayó sobre aquella vieja fotografía, un segundo antes de que el álbum se cerrara de un golpe. Lauren había interrumpido su desesperante búsqueda por algo que no podía asegurar qué; tomó el álbum entre sus manos y se levantó del sofá, colocándolo, por aquel momento, lejos, bajo unas revistas junto al televisor.

Volvió a sentarse a su lado. Darren tenía las manos a los costados de la cabeza, la mirada hacia el suelo y la respiración agitada.

-Nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Todo el mundo cree que estoy exagerando, pero, ¿entiendes lo que es perder el concepto de una persona? ¿De lo único que te importaba? – su voz era temblorosa. Era la primera vez que Lauren lo oía llorar -. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ella. No creí que pudiera ser feliz sin ella. Y ahora todo está jodido, ¿qué podría…?

Sus palabras no tenían demasiado sentido, pero Lauren lo entendía. Le pasaba lo mismo. Los recuerdos aprovechaban las noches de insomnio para atacar, como una plaga, y dejaban a uno devastado, débil y desesperado. Le dolía verlo llorar. Nunca le había gustado ver a un hombre llorar, pero menos a él. Rodeó su hombro derecho con un brazo, y depositó su cabeza en el izquierdo. Aquello lo calmó un poco. Ella no supo qué decirle. No podía ni salvarse a sí misma, ¿cómo podría salvarlo a él? Le besó suavemente el hombro. Deseaba poder salvarlo, aunque sea a él.

-Hey, -le susurró dulcemente, obligándolo a levantar la mirada. Aún tenía los ojos llorosos – creo que si por hoy queremos acurrucarnos, eso estaría bien.

Darren sonrió tristemente, y ella lo tomó de la mano, apretándola suavemente. Claro que recordaba lo que habían prometido, pero solo se acurrucarían. Y sólo sería por aquella noche. Porque no soportaba verlo mal, porque no sentía que lo merecía, nada más. Porque él era demasiado inocente aún.

_"Sólo por ésta vez",_ se dijo a sí misma, mientras se acostaba en la cama de Darren. Cerrando los ojos, sintiendo cómo él la apretaba contra su pecho, cómo jugaba distraídamente con su cabello. En aquel momento supo que, sin importar cuántas promesas realice, no habría lugar mejor que entre sus brazos.


	13. Parte I: Capítulo 13

**N/A: angst angst angst angst *pegándose la cara contra la pared***

**posdata, no engañan a nadie no dejando reviews se que igual me aman y todo xx **

**Canción: Aléjate de mi - Camila (Versión Bachata) (En youtube /watch?v=OyeD0TPmJIM )**

* * *

**XIII. Aléjate de mí**

Respiró profundamente y una sonrisa se le dibujó vagamente en los labios. Un aroma refrescante había invadido sus sentidos. Movió su mano suavemente, y por consecuencia estrujó un poco el vientre de Lauren con ella. Ella se removió un poco entre las sábanas, aún adormilada, pero no lo obligó a alejarse. Al contrario, se acercó más a él. Darren podía sentirla en toda su extensión. Sus piernas estaban desnudas y rozaban con las suyas. Una de sus manos abrazando su vientre, por sobre la fina ropa de cama de Lauren. Podía sentir claramente el movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Al fin parecía tan calmada, solo a su merced, solo entre sus brazos. Era la primera vez que despertaba a su lado. Ese pensamiento, de alguna manera, lo reconfortaba. Cerró los ojos y recostó su frente sobre la cima de la cabeza de Lauren. Su cabello olía increíblemente bien.

-Esto es agradable – comentó en voz baja. Lauren sonrió como respuesta -. Es agradable despertar, y que estés a mi lado.

Algo en su interior se sacudió al oír estas palabras. Nadie jamás le había dicho una cosa así. No sabía que responder. Por lo que sólo puso su mano sobre la de él y la apretó. Él continuó susurrando, pero ella estaba demasiado dormida como para captar sus ideas. Sólo sabía que el tono incesante de su voz la relajaba.

Darren depositó un beso en su cuello, y ella cerró los ojos. Quería volver a quedarse dormida, allí, entre sus brazos, con su aliento sobre su piel, con su voz cantándole palabras que no alcanzaba a entender. Sus labios se acercaron a su mandíbula, y por el momento se sentía tan bien que ella lo dejó hacer. Mordió su mejilla y ella se quebró en risas. Sintió cómo él también sonreía levemente sobre su rostro. Prácticamente sin que ella se dé cuenta, la besó en la comisura de los labios.

-No –replicó de inmediato, dando vuelta la cabeza. Había arruinado el momento –. No hagas esto –le advirtió, con tono serio. Se sentó en la cama, alejándose de Darren. Él se limitó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que habían acordado mantenerse fuera del área romántica, pero si las cosas fluían, ¿por qué no dejarlas? ¿Cuál era el problema? Parecía como si le hubiese leído la mente, porque aclaró en seguida – No quiero que te ates a mí de esa manera.

Lo que en realidad quería decir era que no se _merecía _atarse a ella de esa manera. En el fondo, quería que lo hiciera, pero no podía permitirlo. Ya estaba lo suficientemente perdido.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –inquirió, incorporándose también. Estaba harto de quedarse con dudas o tener que tragarse sus palabras –Eres una buena persona. Te encontraste en malas circunstancias. Malas situaciones. Eso no te hace una mala persona.

Lauren negó con la cabeza. Era demasiado inocente.

-Tienes una imagen errada de mí, Darren. No fui una pobre desdichada sin otra opción. Yo barajé las cartas y yo elegí las equivocadas. Como sea, fueron mis decisiones.

Darren la miró a los ojos. Le sorprendió la falta de emoción alguna en sus palabras. No parecía enfadada, pero sí frustrada. No supo cómo replicar a sus palabras.

-En realidad pude haber tenido una vida maravillosa… - continuó, luego de unos segundos, pero Darren no supo si le hablaba a él o con ella misma – Cuando era pequeña, mi madre me dio todo para que triunfara, para que fuera exitosa en la vida. Clases de actuación, de gimnasia, de baile. Piano, idiomas. Me compraba todo lo que necesitaba para el colegio. Todo eso, a pesar de que le costaba horrores conseguir dinero –su voz era sobria, pero sonaba baja, como si en parte le avergonzara contarlo-. Me crió a mí y a mis hermanas, completamente sola. Dio lo mejor que pudo y lo tuvimos todo, todo lo que hubiéramos querido y necesitado. Y aún así, me las arreglé para cagarlo todo. –incluso escupió una pequeña risa irónica al final de la frase.

-¿Qué sucedió con tu padre? –intervino, tratando de alejarla de aquel tema que aparentemente la afectaba.

-No tengo idea. Nunca lo conocí. Mi mamá no quería hablar de ello. Seguramente para protegernos. Siempre hacía todo para protegernos… - y sus últimas palabras se perdieron en el aire. Darren sabía que no le estaba describiendo el cien por ciento del paisaje. Estaba aprendiendo que todo el tiempo ocultaba cosas.

-Lauren, nada de eso es tu culpa. ¿Lo sabes, no?

Ella suspiró, sin contestar. Él no entendía. No podía entenderlo. ¿Qué estaba tratando de lograr pasando la noche con él? Dejándolo creer que ella era una víctima de una sociedad jodida. Dejándolo preocuparse por ella, dejándolo quererla. La noche anterior, al verlo tan afectado, había sentido la necesidad de rescatarlo, y aquello no era posible si lo dejaba atarse a ella. Sólo iba a hundirlo más. Comenzó a hiperventilar. Todo estaba dado vuelta.

Ella no pertenecía allí.

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire- le dijo, cortante. Fue a la habitación donde temporalmente estaba durmiendo, y se puso unos pantalones y una chaqueta ligera.

Darren la había seguido, confundido, hasta la puerta. Por la mirada en su rostro, habría creído que había dicho algo malo. Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que se iba, antes de cruzar por la puerta a toda velocidad. Ya tendría tiempo de explicarle luego.

Caminó al trote, temiendo que Darren la siga. Quería un cigarrillo en aquel momento, pero no llevaba nada consigo. Estaba mareada otra vez. Se sentía perdida en una ciudad extraña, como le había pasado cuando recién se había mudado a Chicago. Era aún demasiado temprano en la mañana, el sol todavía no había salido pero el día se estaba aclarando, y aún volvían arrastrándose los fiesteros de la noche anterior. Las calles estaban lo suficientemente desiertas como para ser intimidantes.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, luego de unos minutos comenzó a dejar de sentir las piernas, pero no le importó. Sentía la necesidad de alejarse, aunque no estaba segura de qué. No podía pensar con claridad, sentía como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera, y ella estuviera observando sus acciones desde tercera persona. Le temblaban las piernas. Tenía frío, lamentó no haberse abrigado un poco más.

Luego de casi media hora, se detuvo en la acera. Conocía aquella calle. Ojeó hacia ambos lados del camino. Vio un hombre tratando de insertar las llaves en la puerta de una casa, a unos metros de ella. Obviamente no estaba totalmente consciente de sí mismo, pues fallaba en sus intentos de meter las llaves. Conocía a aquel hombre. Sin saber qué demonios hacía, se acercó a él. Probablemente se arrepentiría luego. El hombre sonrió al reconocerla, una de esas sonrisas de borrachos que ella tan bien conocía; alegando cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto. Dijo algo sobre cómo había estado, dónde se había metido; no podía en realidad prestarle mucha atención.

-Cariño, escucha, -le dijo, tenía el aliento a cerveza y había dejado de lidiar con las llaves –mi mujer está en casa, pero si no tienes problema, es aún temprano y conozco un callejón en el que nadie nos verá…

Aquel era el lugar al que pertenecía. Callejones desiertos, hombres borrachos que no pueden ni poner la llave en la cerradura, aliento a cerveza. Se dejó guiar a un callejón en medio de la nada, buscando volver a ser quién era, dejando atrás lo que podría haber sido. Alejándose de sus propios sentimientos. Atándose el pasado al cuello.

Quizá, así duela menos.


	14. Parte I: Capítulo 14

**N/A: ok no estoy segura de lo que acabo de escribir pero whatever no sé ni para que me gasto en esto si nadie lo lee pero bueh sadjfdjsf caca**

**Canción: Something in the way - Nirvana (en youtube /watch?v=rg-yYi8saZY )**

* * *

**XIV. Something in the way**

-Ven aquí… -le susurró, sonriendo, tomándola de la cintura. Ella cruzó sus brazos detrás de su espalda y lo obligó a besarla. Él aprovechó este movimiento para quitarle el sostén. Compartieron unas risas más mientras terminaban de desvestirse.

-¿Por qué tan apresurado?- lo molestó, y comenzó a sentir sus embestidas contra ella. Se mordió el labio fuertemente – Dios, Joe…

Él murmuró unas maldiciones contra su cuello. Colocó los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo de la delgada joven, sobre la cama, para poder sostenerse mejor. Embistió contra ella fuertemente. La mujer gimió por lo bajo, atrapando sus caderas con sus piernas.

-Más rápido… -le pidió, susurrando en su oído.

Intentó aumentar la velocidad para complacerla, pero le estaba resultando particularmente difícil. Se apoyó aún más en sus brazos, y se dio cuenta de que el simple hecho de estar en aquella posición requería demasiado esfuerzo. No tenía sentido, entrenaba en el gimnasio todos los días de la semana, nunca se cansaba físicamente. Un ardor comenzó a surgirle en la garganta, abrasador. Se salió de su interior y se sentó al borde de la cama, las arcadas casi ahogándolo. Ella se recostó sobre su codo, y se limitó a observarlo, preocupada. Joe se inclinó sobre sus piernas, teniendo dificultades para atrapar un poco de aire.

Esperó unos segundos, y las arcadas se convirtieron en un simple ataque de tos, y luego desaparecieron. Le ardían los ojos y aún le costaba un poco respirar, pero estaba mejor.

-Mierda –exhaló, con la voz ronca. Extendió una mano un poco temblorosa hasta alcanzar el vaso de whisky que reposaba sobre la mesita de luz. Bebió unos tragos, y dejó que el alcohol haga efecto en su organismo. Ahora estaba un poco más relajado.

-Estás pálido… -comentó la mujer, acercándose, aún más preocupada. Le acarició la cabeza suavemente, y unos cuantos cabellos quedaron enredados entre sus dedos. Ella se los mostró, consternada; pero él actuó como si no fuera un gran obstáculo, poniéndose nuevamente los jeans encima – Joe, tienes que ir al médico.

-¡No voy a ir al médico! –le espetó, enervado, como si sus palabras le parecieran una completa ridiculez. Se echó encima una camiseta blanca y sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo. Ella comenzó a vestirse, también, pero no pensaba abandonar la pelea tan fácilmente.

-Estás perdiendo peso.

-¡Maldita sea! –vociferó, sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca para permitirse tomar las riendas del asunto -¿Quieres dejarme en paz? Si quisiera una perra controladora, me hubiera quedado con Lauren.

Ella continuó observándolo, como si quisiera analizar con la vista qué le sucedía. Se había asustado un poco con sus gritos, pero ya se había acostumbrado, por lo que la preocupación fue más grave. Joe gruñó, poniéndose nuevamente el cigarrillo en la boca:

-Qué jodida mierda.

Y abandonó la casa de un portazo. Se dirigió a la casa de Dylan, a unas cuadras de la suya, pero llegar hasta allí le costó un esfuerzo casi increíble. Se había quedado sin aire cuando entró a la sala de estar. Se aproximó a la partida de póker que ya había comenzado, exhalando el humo de sus pulmones. Una vez que pudo pensar con claridad, se arrepintió de haber tratado de aquella manera a su pareja. Se arrepintió de haber tratado de aquella manera a Lauren. De haberla arrastrado a una vida de mierda.

-¿Juegas o no? –inquirió Dylan, alcanzándole un trago. Joe asintió con la cabeza.

Era para lo único para lo que no era demasiado tarde.


	15. Parte I: Capítulo 15

**N/A: capaz que lo edite más tarde porque no estoy segura pero whatevah yolo etc etc etc acá es donde yo hablo conmigo misma**

**la canción es una cosita tierna hermosa así que si escúchenla porque 3 **

**Canción: You'll be in my heart - Phill Collins (en youtube /watch?v=ZQJh-oU0M9Y ) **

* * *

**XV. You'll be in my heart**

-¿Estás segura de que quieres otro trago? –le preguntó el camarero, detrás de la barra, con una mirada acusadora. Ella le dirigió una ojeada feroz, por lo que de inmediato el muchacho se puso a realizar lo que le ordenaba- Sólo preguntaba…

Exhaló profundo, para tomar coraje, antes de beberse de una vez todo el alcohol del vaso. Hizo una mueca en cuanto sintió el líquido atravesar su garganta y el ardor invadir sus entrañas. La adrenalina provocada por la bebida recorrió su organismo.

Había pasado tiempo desde que "comenzó a sentirse mareada". Ahora siquiera eso sentía. No quitaba la vista del vaso que se vaciaba y se llenaba nuevamente sobre la cantina. No solía tomar muy seguido, aún así tenía algo de resistencia al alcohol; pero simplemente se había sobrepasado de copas. Por alguna razón, había creído que embriagarse le haría olvidarse de la mierda que sentía que era. Se había equivocado, aquello no había hecho más que aumentar el dolor de sus penas. Sentía una punzada en el pecho, estaba sudando como los mil demonios; y se daba asco a sí misma. Éste último sentimiento nunca había estado presente de manera tan fuerte en ella. Aún podía sentir el movimiento de hombres extraños sobre su cuerpo, de voces roncas sobre su oído y de manos bruscas sobre su piel; y se los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo como una oleada. No quería seguir con ese estilo de vida, y sin embargo, continuaba cayendo en él. En aquel momento, se detestaba. Quería salirse de su cuerpo, dejar de ser ella misma, no tener nada que ver con quien era.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, que estaba cayéndole constantemente sobre el rostro. Vio que una silueta se posó a su lado, y se mantuvo inmóvil observándola unos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Lauren? –inquirió la voz, sorprendida pero evidentemente halagada. Se volteó y reconoció al instante a la joven que la miraba sonriente.

-¿Charlene? – sonó su voz, débil.

Charlene era la única amiga que Lauren había tenido en Chicago. Era la única que podía comprenderla, dado que llevaba la misma vida que ella. Se habían conocido hace años, y siempre había estado para ella cuando lo necesitó. Le tenía mucho aprecio.

Era una mujer muy buena, pero muy triste. Tenía bastante en común con Lauren, aunque era un poco mayor. Se había criado en Nueva York en una familia de clase media. Cuando tenía 16 años, hubo un atentado en su edificio, y sin poder establecer nuevamente contacto con sus padres, tuvo que arreglárselas como fuese posible. Se mudó a Chicago en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, y sin poder elegir otro estilo de vida (a diferencia de Lauren), se asentó en una pequeña residencia con otras compañeras que habían pasado por situaciones similares. Conoció a Lauren unos años después, siendo ella muy joven y muy inocente; y Charlene lamentó ser la encargada de mostrarle la verdadera vida a la que estaba destinada. Soportó noches enteras en las que la joven lloraba en su hombro que deseaba volver a casa, que extrañaba las comidas de su madre, las reuniones familiares y el calor de su hogar. Y ella siempre se lo reconoció y agradeció.

-Hace semanas que no te veo. ¿Qué andas haciendo sola en un lugar como éste? –y la escudriñó, percatándose al instante de su estado. Ella no estaba lo suficiente consciente de sí misma como para inventar una excusa.

-Estoy… bebiendo. –le informó, señalándole su vaso al camarero. Quería olvidarse de extraños, de voces y de manos.

-Ya veo. A ti no te gusta tomar, Lauren, ¿qué sucedió? – Lauren no respondió nada, y volvió a señalarle el vaso al camarero. No quería y no estaba capacitada como para contestar. -¿Hace cuánto que está aquí?-le preguntó, esta vez dirigiéndose al hombre detrás de la barra.

-Hace horas. Ya le advertí hace tiempo que lo mejor sería que se marchara a casa, pero no creo que pueda trasladarse en ese estado. – contestó, acercándose con desinterés a la barra con una botella en la mano, para servirle el siguiente trago a Lauren. Pero Charlene lo detuvo.

-Ya ha tomado suficiente. – dijo la mujer, y Lauren protestó al instante, pero ella le dirigió una mirada severa- Voy a llevarte con Joe.

Ella negó con la cabeza reiteradamente, removiéndose en su asiento y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Charlene vio la rabieta venir y respiró profundo.

-No quiero ver a Joe…

-Necesitas ir a casa, Lauren, estás dada vuelta.

-Estoy bien. –bramó – No quiero ir a casa. No quiero ir con Joe. No quiero verlo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

Lauren se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frustrada por la falta de conocimientos de su amiga, y comenzó a sentir algo vibrando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Dios, hazlo que se detenga. Lleva todo el día sonando…

Ella pudo intuir que se refería a su teléfono y, mientras Lauren se limitaba a frotarse la cabeza con las manos como si estuviera sufriendo la migraña de su vida; lo sacó de su bolsillo.

-¿Quién es Darren? –preguntó, mirando la pantalla del celular.

-Darren… - suspiró la muchacha, destapándose la cara y mirando a Charlene – Déjame hablar con él…

Ella cortó la llamada de inmediato, guardando el celular. No sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, pero quería sacarla de allí. Estaba comenzando a llamar la atención de los demás comensales.

-De acuerdo, no tienes que ir con Joe. Veré cómo te hago un lugar en mi casa, ¿está bien?

-No… -replicó, ya tenía otro pensamiento en la cabeza-. Quiero ver a Darren. Llévame con él…

Confundida, frunció el ceño y repitió la pregunta:

-¿Quién es Darren?

-Estoy viviendo con él ahora. Quiero verlo… - sus palabras sonaban un poco arrastradas pero podía lograr entenderlas.

-Estás diciendo incoherencias. – cada vez más cabezas se volteaban hacia a ellas- Vámonos de aquí, te ayudaré a levantarte. – dijo tomándola del brazo.

Lauren intentó ponerse de pie por sí sola, pero inmediatamente tuvo que sostenerse de Charlene. Ella nunca la había visto perder la sobriedad así.

-¿Me llevarás con Darren…?

Charlene suspiró.

-Le diré a Dylan que nos lleve.

El camarero se aclaró la garganta al verlas incorporarse. Lauren, furiosa aunque en aquel momento resultaba bastante cómica, sacó de un bolsillo una pila considerable de billetes y los tiró de un golpe sobre la barra.

-Quédate con el cambio-le espetó al hombre, que se limitaba a mirar anonadado aquella enorme cantidad de dinero.

-Estuvimos trabajando bastante hoy, parece.- comentó Charlene sonriendo, dirigiendo a su amiga hasta la salida. Unos segundos antes de salir, le hizo unas señas a Dylan, que se encontraba tomando una cerveza con un grupo de amigos. Era un buen amigo suyo, por lo que no objetó en llevar a las muchachas. En unos momentos se reunió con ellas, reaccionando con una risa escondida a la imagen de Lauren.

El trío subió al auto de Dylan. Era un cacharro; pero conservaba sus cuatro ruedas y, de alguna manera, se movía. Las dos mujeres se acomodaron en el asiento trasero. Lauren se recostó sobre el respaldo, cerrando los ojos; el mareo había vuelto a hacerse presente en su organismo.

-No quiero dormidos o descompuestos en mi carro, ¿entendido? – advirtió Dylan, pero su tono no era completamente serio; mientras encendía el automóvil y se ponía en marcha. -¿Dónde las llevo?

-¿Dónde vive este chico, Lauren? – le preguntó Charlene, aún con desconfianza.

-Uhm… -balbuceó, todo estaba tan confuso en su cabeza en aquel momento- Enfrente de la tienda de Forever 21…

-Hay millones de esas tiendas, cariño, necesito la dirección. ¿No prefieres que te lleve a lo de Joe?

-No… -replicó, molesta. Se concentró intensamente y luego de unos segundos pudo recordar la dirección. El movimiento del coche aumentaba aún su inestabilidad.

-¿Piensas decirme algo de este nuevo personaje, Lauren?

-Es un ángel. –le respondió. Sonaba maravillada y triste a la vez.- No estoy segura de quién es, pero…

-¿Estás viviendo con él?

-Algo parecido… -dijo mirando por la ventanilla, intentando controlar sus mareos. Estaba pasando el efecto de adrenalina que le había provocado el alcohol, ahora estaba comenzando a sentirse cada vez más cansada. Charlene dejó de invadirla con preguntas, pero se aseguró de que no se quede dormida durante el trayecto.

Lauren reconoció de inmediato la acera. La misma por la que había caminado desconcertada por pasar la noche en los brazos de un extraño, y la misma por la que bajado de un taxi convulsionada por los llantos. Le indicó a Dylan, como fue capaz, donde debía bajarla. Aún demasiado ebria como para recordar darle las gracias, se bajó del coche.

-Espera, voy contigo. –le indicó su amiga, no tenía idea sobre quién era este tipo y no quería dejarla así nada más.

-¿Quieren que las acompañe? –preguntó Dylan.

-No hace falta. Pero vigila desde el auto, por las dudas –le contestó Charlene, bajando también del carro. Se apresuró para tomar del brazo a Lauren, que se encaminaba tambaleándose hasta la puerta de la casa. Tocó la puerta y en cuestión de unos segundos, esta se abrió rápidamente.

-Lauren, por dios, ¿por qué no me contestaste mis llamadas? Estuve… ¿qué? –alcanzó a tartamudear cuando Lauren se echó como peso muerto sobre sus brazos. Charlene no había logrado contenerla.

-Lo lamento, -se disculpó, ocultando sus risas- me la encontré en un bar bebiéndose todo lo que encontraba a su alcance –se produjo una pausa, Darren se estaba tambaleando un poco en su lugar tratando de sostener a Lauren, que se había prendido de su cuello-. Soy Charlene.

-Oh, pues yo…

-¿Darren, verdad? Me hablaron un poco de ti, aunque no entendí muy bien la historia.

-Nadie la entiende muy bien… ¿Qué sucedió, exactamente? – preguntó, intentando buscar signos en el rostro de Lauren, pero ella lo escondía bien en su pecho. No sabía si reírse o preocuparse, por lo que le acarició la espalda y ella se acurrucó aún más. Enseguida percibió el aroma a alcohol.

-No tengo idea, pero en cuanto me la encontré quiso venir a verte. Lamento si interrumpimos…

-No, no. –la tranquilizó- Gracias por haberla traído, no contestaba mis llamadas y…

-Oh, eso es mi culpa.- sacó el celular del bolsillo y se lo entregó. Lauren se removió entre sus brazos, parecía a punto de dormirse. La bocina del coche sonó dos veces, y Charlene miró a Dylan asintiendo con la cabeza- Tengo que irme.

-De acuerdo, gracias por…

-No hay problema. Cuídala bien. –le sonrió y subió al coche rápidamente, ocupando el asiento del pasajero.

-¿Vas a dejarla con aquel tipo? –preguntó Dylan, desconfiando ligeramente, mientras arrancaba el vehículo.

-Es un buen tipo. No le hará daño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por la manera en que la mira. – comentó Charlene, sonriendo, observando cómo se las arreglaba para cerrar la puerta principal sin dejar caer a Lauren de entre sus brazos. - ¿Joe sabe que ella está quedándose aquí?

-Hoy estuvimos jugando al póker y, aparentemente, no tiene idea. Creo que tiene derecho a saberlo, después de todo.

-Por favor, Dylan, por el momento no digas nada. Veremos más adelante. No vamos a meternos en lo que no nos incumbe. – luego de unos instantes, él asintió con la cabeza; pensando para sus adentros que era lo mejor, aquel parecía un enredo demasiado ajustado como para intentar desatar. Charlene tenía sus dudas también, estaba más involucrada en el asunto de lo que le gustaría estar.

-Pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo, ¿por qué huiste así? –la sermoneó Darren, llevándola hacia su habitación, pero su tono no llegaba a ser lo suficientemente reprochador. Sabía que estaba aturdida, por lo que por más que sus palabras sonaran fuertes, debía hablarle suavemente al oído.

-Lo siento…- dijo, pero sólo se la escuchó a medias. Lo abrazaba con fuerza, Darren no sabía muy bien por qué; pero se encargó de llevarla hasta la cama.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo el día? –le preguntó sonriendo. Su condición le parecía entre graciosa y adorable. Como una niña pequeña teniendo una rabieta. –Estuve preocupado por ti, por si te interesa.

Logró que lo vaya soltando lentamente y la depositó sobre la cama, esto sólo fue posible porque ella estaba a punto de dormirse. Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quieres agua? –le preguntó, pensando que tal vez no sería muy buena idea dejarla que se acueste tan pronto, pero ella negó con la cabeza. -¿Quieres vomitar? – ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Darren sonrió, estaba completamente destruida.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, tanteó sus manos hasta poder agarrarlas. La vio que susurraba palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar, y no le dio demasiada importancia, pensando que eran tan sólo delirios de la borrachez. Sólo por curiosidad, se acercó a sus labios para oír lo que murmuraba; y sus palabras le desgarraron el pecho.

-Tengo miedo… - oyó que susurraba, y un dolor indescriptible atravesó por su pecho.

No sabía qué podía tenerla tan asustada. Podrían ser millones de cosas, y en aquel momento no podía averiguarlo. Le respondió el apretón de manos, y le quitó suavemente un mechón de cabello que le había caído sobre el rostro. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Está bien, Lauren, estoy contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí. No te voy a dejar sola.

Sentía una impotencia horrorosa viéndola sufrir y sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-No me dejes… - volvió a murmurar, apretándole la mano más fuerte, pero esta vez Darren la oyó bien claro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no podía asegurar si estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla o si estaba despierta y en realidad le estaban sucediendo cosas que la atemorizaban a un punto extremo.

-Estás a salvo, estás conmigo.

Estiró una mano para apagar la lámpara sobre la mesita de luz. Plantó sus labios suavemente sobre la frente de Lauren, y sintió su piel ardiendo, probablemente debido al alcohol. Podía divisar su silueta, aún en penumbras. El enojo que había sentido por haberse marchado, la risa que le provocaban sus tartamudeos de alcoholizada; todo había desaparecido. En aquel momento, sólo sentía su mano estrechando la suya; pidiéndole no sabía si apoyo o ayuda.

Y él sólo rogaba ser suficiente.


	16. Parte I: Capítulo 16

**N/A: ya ni me gasto en las notas así que nada wohoo **

**Canción: The Muse - Darren Criss ( en youtube /watch?v=j-RJRNbO4co )**

* * *

**XVI. The Muse**

Darren estaba a punto de terminar uno de los gráficos en la computadora, cuando sorbió un trago de su café. Sus dedos bailaban por encima de las teclas de la computadora, antes de llegar a transponer los datos al gráfico. Tenía otros pensamientos en su mente. Le había costado horrores lograr que Lauren suelte su mano para que vaya a trabajar. No se había despertado en lo absoluto, y sin tener otra opción, él había tenido que pasar la noche a su lado; aunque no lo consideraba desagradable. Aparentemente sufrió de pesadillas toda la noche, por lo que debía susurrarle algunas palabras reconfortantes en el oído hasta que se calmara.

Brian caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su escritorio, y se recostó cómodamente en él, echándole una mirada examinadora. También tenía una taza de café en la mano.

-¿No has dormido nada anoche? Tienes unas ojeras de aquí hasta el suelo.

Darren se refregó un poco los ojos antes de contestar.

-No, no creo que haya alcanzado a dormirme.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo? –inquirió Brian, con las cejas levantadas.

-El perro del vecino ladró toda la noche –mintió, fingiendo concentrarse en su gráfico, pero los números se le cruzaban en la cabeza.

-¿De verdad? ¿Un perro?

-De verdad- aclaró, imprimiendo los gráficos, los papeles se deslizaban sin cesar sobre el escritorio. Tomó la pila de hojas e intentó entregárselos a Brian -¿Podrías pasarle esto a Rose? Necesito que lleguen a…

-¿No te enteraste? –le preguntó, sin agarrar los papeles. Miró hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que nadie en la oficina estuviera escuchando, y continuó en un tono más despacio- La despidieron ayer. Ha sido un escándalo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – volvió a colocar los gráficos sobre el escritorio, y tomó unos tragos más de su café.

-Aparentemente, se estaba acostando con Ridley –Darren no pudo evitar que un resoplido de sorpresa saliera de su boca. Ridley era su jefe, un gordito de mediana edad pero con excesiva influencia en el área-. Ahora sabemos por qué pasaba tantas veces al día por su oficina. En fin, el supervisor se enteró y le hizo una no muy grata visita ayer por la tarde. Hoy temprano vino a buscar sus cosas. Ridley está buscando una nueva asistente, aunque dudo que la próxima haga las cosas que oí que Rose hacía.

-Vaya, está bien, demasiada información- lo interrumpió Darren, echando una mirada a su teléfono celular. Era pasado el mediodía. Recordó a Lauren, ¿habría despertado bien? Probablemente no. Pensó en llamarla, pero no podía hacerlo frente a Brian. Todavía no lo había actualizado del todo en cuanto a la situación. Sólo sabía que se habían encontrado unas cuantas veces más, pero no tenía idea de lo que en realidad sucedía entre ellos. Nadie tenía mucha idea, sinceramente. Entonces sonrió y miró a Brian, levantándose de su asiento, era casi su horario de salida –Oye, volví a tocar la guitarra.

-¿Bromeas? –le preguntó, emocionado. Sabía del bloqueo por el que había estado pasando durante los últimos meses. Darren asintió con la cabeza; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, orgulloso de sí mismo. –En Maggiano's estaban buscando cualquier tipo de músico para que toque durante la noche. ¡Deberías hacerlo! –y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Luego sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña nota, la cual entregó a Darren: era el número de aquel lugar. Maggiano's era el restaurante en donde había llevado a Lauren a almorzar, a unas pocas cuadras de allí. El dueño era un buen amigo de Brian.

-No, no quiero volver a ese ámbito, no creo que funcione. Es sólo un pasatiempo. – contestó, preparando su maletín para poder irse.

-De todas maneras, me alegro que hayas vuelto a subirte al tren.- lo felicitó Brian. Darren sonrió y salió de la oficina.

Realizó el viaje hasta su casa en el automóvil, y al cruzar el umbral encontró a Lauren tendida sobre el sofá, la televisión estaba encendida pero con el volumen bajo y ella no le estaba prestando atención. Sonrió mientras dejaba su chaqueta sobre la silla del comedor.

-¿Cómo nos despertamos hoy?

-Terriblemente. –terció ella, pasándose las manos por la cara y luego por el cabello- ¿Te molestaría hablar más despacio?- le espetó, incorporándose.

-¿Te molestaría explicarme exactamente qué sucedió anoche? –comentó, acercándosele. Lauren se limitó a observarlo con el ceño fruncido. Recordaba poco y nada de lo que había pasado. Sabía que Charlene la había traído y que luego se había quedado dormida.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?

-¿No recuerdas nada? – se burló Darren –Y yo que apenas pude sacarte de encima.

Sí, ahora lo recordaba. No pudo evitar que se le subieran terriblemente los colores en las mejillas. Podía sentirlas arder fuertemente. Sintió una vergüenza horrorosa, ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso? Darren sonrió aún más resplendentemente ante su reacción.

-Pero en serio, Lauren, ¿qué pasó? Estaba preocupado.

-Tuve una pequeña crisis- contestó Lauren, como restándole importancia, mientras se alejaba de él (su cercanía y su constante mirada sobre ella la ponían nerviosa) y tomaba el abrigo que había dejado sobre la silla del comedor para ponerlo en el lavarropas. -. Demasiados recuerdos, eso fue todo.

No podía decirle que la verdadera razón era que estaba asustada por los lazos que la estaban atando a él.

-¿Seguro que eso es todo? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

_¿Podía?_

Revisó los bolsillos del abrigo para asegurarse de no poner nada que pudiera arruinarse en el lavarropas; y sacó las llaves, unos billetes y una nota y los puso sobre la mesada.

-¿Maggiano's? Ese lugar me suena familiar. –le preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema. Darren le contestó, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y comenzaba a tocar unos despreocupados acordes con la guitarra:

-Es el restaurante cerca de la oficina. Brian me dio el número. Están buscando alguien que toque un poco de música de fondo, y creyó que yo accedería…

-Eso es fantástico –el rostro de Lauren se había iluminado con su sonrisa. Se acercó a él dando pequeños saltos con la nota en la mano -.¡Tienes que hacerlo!

Darren hizo una mueca con los labios, dejando ver que no le convencía la idea.

-No lo sé, no creo que volver al ámbito profesional sea algo que necesite. Menos ahora.

-No tienes que "volver al ámbito profesional" –imitó su voz, y se sentó a su lado. Él continuaba más concentrado en su guitarra que en la conversación-. Sólo unos días, tienes que probarlo. No puede ser tan terrible.

-Lo haré con una condición. – contestó. Había dejado de tocar la guitarra.

-Lo que sea –contestó, apretando la nota entre sus manos. Por alguna razón, le emocionaba que volviera a hacer lo que le apasionaba.

-Tienes que ir conmigo.

-De acuerdo, pero debes hacer algo antes. –accedió, sonriendo, y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Vas a poner una condición a mi condición?

-Sí. Necesitas comprarte una nueva guitarra –pudo ver la decepción en su rostro, por lo que se apresuró a añadir-. Ya sé que ésta te acompañó durante grandes momentos, pero también durante otros no tan grandes y no tan buenos. Sólo te pido que te deshagas de esto. –y pasó su mano por las dedicatorias sobre la madera. Sabía que probablemente iba a negarse, porque le estaba pidiendo que borre uno de sus mejores y más fuertes recuerdos; pero no iba a ir a apoyarlo si tenía que leer el nombre de aquella mujer que tanto lo había hecho sufrir. Finalmente, y para la sorpresa de ella misma, Darren asintió con la cabeza. –Y otra cosa, -añadió, posando su mano sobre su hombro- tienes que tocar aquella canción que me tocaste el otro día… - pensó unos instantes, no podía acordarse el nombre , por lo que le recitó susurrando unas frases que logró recordar – _She made me feel so alive, but as consequence I want to be dead…_

-¿The Muse? – comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes y Lauren asintió con la cabeza al instante. –De acuerdo, será la apertura… - comentó y Lauren lo besó en la mejilla, riendo, la emoción se le salía por los poros.

No imaginaba que, dentro de un tiempo, las letras se volverían demasiado ciertas como para poder soportarlo.


	17. Parte I: Capítulo 17

**N/A: Corto pero el próximo sí se viene largooo. **

**Canción: The A Team - Ed Sheeran (en youtube /watch?v=UAWcs5H-qgQ )**

* * *

**XVII. The A Team**

Ajustó las agujetas de sus botas al máximo, y se arregló la chaqueta, levantándose de la cama. Intentó que los tacos no aterrizaran tan pesadamente sobre el suelo, así no provocaría ningún sonido. No se preocupó demasiado, ya que podía oír claramente las melodías saliendo del cuarto de Darren, y su voz cantando suavemente. Se aproximó a la puerta y en el exacto instante en que la abrió, una oleada viento helado golpeó su cuerpo con ferocidad. Cruzó los brazos, observando las calles que comenzaban a despoblarse, mientras las brisas movían sus cabellos de un lado a otro. El dueño de la tienda de Forever 21 estaba cerrando el negocio y marchándose a su casa. Le echó una ojeada al verla parada en el umbral de la casa, sin moverse, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Estaba demasiado endemoniadamente frío. Se recostó contra el marco de la puerta. No quería dejar la casa, pero ya había transcurrido más de una semana y tenía que comenzar a movilizarse. Aún más en la situación en la que se encontraba. Si bien había decidido independizarse, debía caminar más allá del primer paso; sin embargo, sólo estaba dando patéticos manotazos hacia adelante.

Hace un mes salir a las calles no era un problema, un sacrificio o un esfuerzo para ella. Ahora todo le asustaba o le daba asco. Pero eso era lo que ella había elegido, ¿cómo podía quejarse ahora? Levanto mínimamente, casi rozando el suelo, un pie; y cuando estaba a punto de apoyarlo en la acera, una voz resonó a unos metros de distancia, dentro de la casa.

-¿Dónde vas?

Lauren no contestó nada. El viento le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina. Darren dejó la guitarra que llevaba en sus manos contra el sofá y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

Su voz siempre sonaba tan reconfortante, tan cerca. Nunca parecía como si la estuviera retando. Lauren esperó unos segundos antes de voltearse hacia él. El cabello le azotaba el rostro.

-Tengo miedo-le confesó, finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos-. La última vez los policías dijeron que si llegan a atraparme una vez más, pueden sentenciarme.

Volvió a mirar hacia la calle, como si temiera que alguien la hubiera oído. Darren cerró la puerta de un golpe, y ella pegó un pequeño salto en el lugar, para no ser aplastada por esta.

-Lauren, escúchame. Y lo digo porque creo que no lo has hecho en absoluto hasta ahora. No tienes, y _no puedes_ seguir viviendo así.

-¿Qué crees que voy a hacer sino? – replicó, su voz casi en un grito –No fui a la universidad, y con la reputación que me he ganado, nadie me contrataría.

Darren la tomó del brazo. Había recordado algo, no le importó que Lauren esté molesta con él.

-Hay un cargo libre en la oficina. De secretaria. Puedes pedir ese puesto.-dijo, sonriendo, como si fuera una solución obvia, pero ella no estaba convencida.

-No estoy capacitada para…

-No necesitas capacitación para eso. Sólo contactos. Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso-le aseguró.

-¿De verdad? – su rostro al fin se había iluminado con una sonrisa. Cuando sonreía, era cuando a Darren le parecía más hermosa que nunca. -¿Por qué me ayudas tanto? Soy un desastre…

-Lo eres… -confirmó, su otro brazo rodeó su cintura y se acercó un poco a su oído para poder murmurarle- pero, por alguna razón, siento la necesidad de repararte.

Lauren respiró el aliento que desbordaba de su cuello, y pasó sus manos por sus brazos; antes de escurrirse amablemente de entre ellos. Darren sonrió, rechazado, mientras tomaba la guitarra nuevamente y se sentaba en el borde del sofá, jugando con las cuerdas entre sus dedos, mientras Lauren se apresuraba en comenzar a preparar la cena. La notó nerviosa después de aquella situación.

-¿Por qué estás siempre tan apresurada, Lauren? – preguntó, pero su tono fue versado, como si estuviese cantando, no parecía que le estuviese hablando a ella - ¿De qué quieres escapar?

No contestó nada. Tampoco lo creía necesario. Mientras abría la alacena, sintió cómo el viento congelado volvía a azotar su cuerpo. La ventana estaba cerrada, por lo que era imposible. Una parte de ella se arrepentía de haberse escapado del abrazo de Darren. Hacía frío y ella no tenía con qué abrigarse.


	18. Parte I: Capítulo 18

**N/A: Bueeeeeno este es el último cap que planeo publicar en ff porque es mucho trabajo para nada jaja a parte hay otras razones (entiéndase, anon hate en my tumblr al que estoy cansada de ignorar). Es el último cap de la primera parte (son tres partes), o sea voy a escribir hasta el final pero no lo subo jsdfk eso, así que nada, no se nota pero me esforcé jajaj no sé a quién le hablo.**

**advertencia: SMUT**

**Canción: If it kills me - Jason Mraz (en youtube /watch?v=KBBMNJPk5qo )**

* * *

**XVIII. If it kills me**

Lauren tenía que controlarse a sí misma para no morderse las uñas. Era un mal hábito que había tenido desde pequeña, aunque en ese entonces cada vez que lo hacía su madre respondía con unas suaves palmaditas sobre su mano. Había tratado de quitarse totalmente aquella costumbre, y no lo había conseguido; pero al menos recordaba a su madre cada vez que la atacaba la ansiedad.

Su vista estaba fija en la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo, del sitio opuesto de la habitación en el que ella se encontraba. Aunque pensó, que si todo resultaba mal, al menos había conseguido comprarse un traje decente. Se arregló la falda, y cruzó las piernas, removiéndose en su asiento; su pie había comenzado a moverse en un tic nervioso. No podía evitar que la ansiedad la llevara a aquel estado, a pesar de que, dentro de todo, la entrevista había ido bien. Creía haber contestado todas las preguntas correctamente y había sido amable y educada, no es como si no supiera cómo hacerlo. El jefe de la oficina parecía bastante elitista y no era demasiado agradable, pero podría lidiar con él.

La puerta se abrió, y oyó a Darren intercambiando unos cuántos diálogos rápidos con su jefe (El señor Ridley, si su memoria no le fallaba). La puerta se cerró y Darren caminó por pasillo con la vista baja. Lauren se mordió el labio, no había nadie más en el pasillo, ¿por qué no decía nada? Se detuvo al llegar frente a ella, que se puso de pie de inmediato. Él levanto la vista, sonrió, e hizo una seña de aprobación con el pulgar. Lauren sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco, sonriendo a su vez; mientras abrazaba a Darren.

-¿Es en serio?

-El trabajo es tuyo –le aseguró, acariciándole la espalda -. No creo que la entrevista haya sido siquiera necesaria, pero siempre es mejor asegurarse.

Su sonrisa era tan amplia que resultaba contagiosa. Parecía que aún no había asimilado lo que le estaba diciendo. Nunca había tenido un trabajo de verdad. No dudaba de poder hacerlo, pero parecía demasiado para ser verdad. Desde que tenía memoria, había tenido que denigrarse a sí misma para poder conseguir dinero. Ni siquiera había alguna vez imaginado que podía dedicarse a otra cosa, ni en broma. Abandonar ese estilo de vida sería el cambio más grande de su década de veinteañera.

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerte todo esto? – le preguntó, separándose un poco.

-Podrías comenzar aceptando mi invitación a cenar –Lauren le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza-. ¡Sólo cenar! Como amigos… o compañeros de casa o… lo que sea que seamos. Nada más. Es mi noche de apertura, tienes que ir.

-Una cena, nada más – advirtió, y Darren agitó los puños en el aire en señal de victoria. Ella sólo largó una carcajada como respuesta. Al fin, las cosas parecían arreglarse.

Unas horas más tarde, Lauren se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas más cercanas a la tarima, escuchando las últimas melodías de la canción de cierre del pequeño espectáculo. Se había comido toda la ensalada que había ordenado. Darren había insistido en que cene sin él, ya que probablemente debía tocar por más de dos horas; pero ella quería esperarlo, a pesar de que en aquel momento indudablemente tenía hambre. La noche de apertura no podía haber ido mejor. Darren había olvidado sus letras dos veces, y en un momento se le resbaló la botella de agua de las manos, pero supo manejar la situación y a primera vista el público había disfrutado de su música. Aplaudió, orgullosa, cuando la última armonía se perdió entre el murmullo de la gente. Darren agradeció al público, se bajó de la tarima y se acercó a Lauren. Estaba sudando como los mil demonios, tomó el agua restante de su botella y se pasó una toalla por el rostro, pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Estuviste increíble –le aseguró, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, y le daba palmaditas en el brazo. Él también estaba sonriendo, era obvio que había disfrutado reunirse con su antigua pasión -. Debes estar exhausto, ¿quieres ordenar ya?

Él asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una señal al mesero. Mientras ordenaba, Lauren guardó la guitarra del muchacho en el estuche, para ayudarlo un poco. Aún estaba reluciente, ella misma lo había acompañado a comprarla; para asegurarse de que cumpla su parte del trato. Pensó que tal vez, algún día, ella misma podría tener el honor de dejar una dedicatoria en esa guitarra. Pero no se taladró a sí misma con pensamientos sobre el futuro. Había comprado una guitarra nueva y además abrió el show con The Muse, no podría haberle pedido más.

-Habían pasado años desde que había tocado en público por última vez –comentó Darren, melancólicamente, recostándose en el asiento. Aquella magnífica sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro -. Me trae tantos buenos recuerdos…

-Eso es genial, pero es momento de construir algunos nuevos, ¿no crees?

Darren asintió.

-Gracias por obligarme a hacer esto. – sus palabras sonaban sinceras. Lauren sonrió también.

-Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que me salvaste el pellejo… ¿cuántas? ¿una decena de veces?

-Aproximadamente… - contestó, alzando las cejas. Continuaba admirando continuamente la tarima de la cual había bajado, como si la idea de que él había estado tocando en vivo aún no se procesara completamente en su cabeza.

El mesero trajo una botella de vino, y Darren sirvió un poco en las copas de ambos. Lauren tomó unos tragos, y sonrió, mirando alrededor; ahora que no había música, el ambiente parecía un poco vacío. Llevaba el cabello recogido, y un vestido color corto color limón. Estaba realmente hermosa. Siempre lo estaba, pero esta ocasión parecía como si brillara. Era la primera vez que la veía arreglada. Además, parecía genuinamente feliz, un estado en el que Darren no la había visto muchas veces desde que la había conocido. Sintió como si tuviera que regalarle algo en aquel instante: unas flores o alguna joya; simplemente por el hecho de estar tan bella. Era algo que ya había pensado antes, pero sabía que ella no lo aceptaría. Continuaba aferrada a la idea de que no debía establecerse ningún tipo de lazo más que fraternal entre ellos. Darren aún no estaba seguro de la razón, pero había dejado de intentar averiguarla. Simplemente se limitaba a disfrutar de su compañía, mientras estuviera allí.

La comida llegó en unos minutos, y Darren trató de darle algunos consejos acerca de su trabajo, instruirla para su primer día. No era nada demasiado complicado, más que nada sólo debía encargarse de atender llamadas telefónicas, administrar correos electrónicos y enviar y recibir papeleos. También pudo darse la libertad de contarle los últimos chismes que rondaban por la oficina; nada que la asustase, pero lo suficiente como para mantenerla al tanto de la situación. No pudo evitar alegrarse: tenerla en la oficina implicaba más horas junto a ella. No le gustaba dejarla sola por las mañanas, no sabía qué locuras podrían pasar por su cabeza, y a estas alturas era consciente de que eso siempre era una posibilidad.

Pero el día había ido demasiado bien. Estaban a punto de terminar su plato, y habían compartido risas, charlas y la habían pasado bien; uno de esos días que queda bien guardado entre los recuerdos. A punto de dirigir el tenedor a su boca, Darren divisa una pareja cruzando la puerta de entrada del restaurante, y un nudo se instala de golpe en su garganta. Deja los utensilios sobre el plato, y su mirada sigue a los dos muchachos que, sin siquiera notar su presencia, cruzan por entre los comensales y toman asiento del lado opuesto del restaurante. No podía evitar clavar su mirada sobre ellos. Lauren notó cómo su semblante se había oscurecido, y, preocupada, le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien? – al no obtener respuesta, intentó averiguar hacia dónde apuntaba su mirada- ¿Qué sucede? – tardó unos cuantos segundos en divisar a Joey y Mia sentados tomados de la mano, y susurrando palabras en el oído del otro, entre unas cuantas risas. Se mordió el labio. Era exactamente lo que no necesitaba en ese momento.

-Vamos –dijo. Fue la primera vez que oía el tono de su voz tan autoritario: no fue una pregunta, fue una orden. Llamó al mesero con un gesto de la mano y le alcanzó unos billetes rápidamente, mientras se ponía su abrigo. Lauren se apresuró en hacer lo mismo – Quédate con el cambio – le dijo al mesero mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Éste observó a la pareja un poco desconfiado, en realidad el muchacho era un personaje bastante atemorizante a esas alturas.

-¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar Lauren, siguiéndolo hacia la puerta de salida. Tenía que caminar a un paso muy veloz para no quedarse atrás. Darren no contestó nada.

Apenas le dio tiempo a subirse al auto antes de que arrancase. Aceleró el coche a toda máquina. Lauren se puso el cinturón de seguridad, y observó durante varios minutos el rostro de su compañero.

Tenía la mirada fija sobre el camino. La velocidad a la que iban aumentaba a cada segundo. El automóvil vibraba levemente. Sus ojos no estaban empañados, pero tenían un aire que Lauren no le había visto antes. No podía decir con seguridad que era tristeza. No se atrevió a preguntarle otra cosa más durante el trayecto a casa. Incluso, le provocaba un poco de miedo. Era la actitud que había visto en Joe millones de veces, cuando peleaban. Pero siempre veía a Darren como el opuesto de Joe, no los había considerado similares ni por una sola cosa.

Cada vez que el coche viraba, el sonido de las llantas quemándose contra el suelo la aturdía. Temía que Darren siguiera de largo una luz roja, y sucediera alguna tragedia. Él no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Aún así, no le dirigió una sola palabra. Sus nudillos, cerrados sobre el volante, se habían vuelto blancos, debido a la fuerza con la que sus dedos se cerraban sobre éste.

Cuando llegaron a la acera de la casa, el auto se detuvo con un destello de las llantas y un golpe repentino. Los cuerpos de ambos se inclinaron un poco hacia adelante, antes de quedar en un silencio y movimiento nulo. Darren no se movió por unos segundos, y Lauren tampoco se atrevía a hacerlo. Fue sólo luego de casi medio minuto, que salió del auto y se metió a la casa como si no se percatara de nada de lo que estuviera sucediendo a su alrededor. En aquel momento, Darren era el ojo del huracán, ella lo sabía. Lauren se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, y siguió sus pasos; ya había vivido una situación similar varias veces anteriormente y no quería repetirla.

Entró a la casa y vio la cocina vacía. Recorrió los dormitorios, y no fue hasta luego de unos segundos que divisó la luz que salía debajo de la puerta del baño. No se atrevió a hablar o a acercarse demasiado.

Darren tenía las manos sobre los bordes del lavamanos del baño y todo el peso de su cuerpo apoyado en él. Su respiración era intensa y un poco acelerada. No sabía qué sentía. Aquello no era depresión, ni furia; tal vez un poco de los dos. Tenía un malestar en el pecho y en la garganta, y le temblaban las manos. No creía ser capaz de hablar. Levantó la vista y observó su rostro, pálido en aquel momento, reflejado en el espejo. Otra vez, había dejado que el mismo asunto lo afecte de tal manera. Aunque se había prometido que nunca más sucedería. Detestó eso, detesto ver aquella imagen. La ira tomó control de su cuerpo por dos segundos, y su puño se dirigió como en un gesto descargador hacia el espejo; y su pálido rostro se quebró en pequeños pedazos. Unos trozos del espejo cayeron sobre el lavamanos y a su alrededor, y el resto sólo se dividió. Luego del estruendo, retiró su mano en un reflejo rápido, arrepintiéndose al instante. Un quejido salió de su boca al sentir un dolor agudo, y unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a brotar de sus nudillos, escurriéndose por su brazo y su ropa.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Lauren sonó del otro lado de la puerta. Suave, casi como la voz de una niña pequeña, pero preocupada a la vez.

Darren no contestó, aún no sentía como si pudiese hablar claramente. Su cerebro aún no procesaba nada más allá de lo que había visto en el restaurante. Y de su imagen, frente al espejo, rompiéndose en pedazos. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, y él sólo se limitaba a observar su trayecto. Se sentía como sedado, todo a su alrededor sucedía demasiado rápido y él se movía demasiado despacio.

-Darren, voy a entrar –anuncia Lauren, ya que no había obtenido respuesta.

Abrió la puerta y quedó unos segundos estática, observando el desastre, antes de morderse el labio y entrar. Abrió el botiquín que estaba junto al espejo, y echó una ojeada a lo que había dentro, pero lo volvió a cerrar sin haber sacado nada; aquello no lo sorprendió, no había actualizado ese botiquín desde hace años.

-Espera aquí –le ordenó, abandonando la habitación.

Regresó luego de unos momentos, con un envase y una venda en las manos. Había ido a revisar entre las pocas propiedades que había traído de lo de Joe. Dejó ambos sobre la tapa cerrada del retrete; y tomó una toalla y se acercó a Darren: había notado que se había quedado atónito, sin poder moverse. Le tomó la mano y comenzó a limpiar con suavidad la sangre que se había escurrido por su mano y su brazo, evitando la herida per sé. Él pudo aprovechar esos segundos para observar su rostro; ella no lo miraba a la cara, se mantenía concentrada en su tarea. Sabía que solamente había tomado su mano para poder facilitar ayudarlo, pero no podía evitar sentir su tacto tan suave. Se sentía como un niño de 5 años que lloraba porque se había caído de la bicicleta.

Luego, se deshizo de la toalla y tomó el envase que estaba sobre la tapa del retrete.

-Es un aloe que usaba mi madre –le explicó, esparciendo un poco en su propia mano-. Dolerá un poco, pero cicatrizará más rápido así – continuó, y comenzó a colocarla sobre el tajo herido. Ardía un poco, pero su toque era suave así que apenas lo sentía-. Cuando era pequeña me lastimaba todo el tiempo, y mi madre me sentaba sobre la cama y me ponía esto mientras me daba un sermón. Yo lloraba, lloraba por todo. Pero es milagroso… -comentó, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, un poco perdida en algún recuerdo lejano. Siempre que recordaba algo emitía esa mínima sonrisa.

Cuando decidió que había sido suficiente, tomó la venda y comenzó a colocársela alrededor de la herida, muy lenta y cuidadosamente. Fue recién entonces cuando verdaderamente examinó el resto de su cuerpo, y vio que incluso unas gotas de sangre habían llegado hasta su camisa. Recordó la razón por la que lo estaba vendando.

-¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó. Su voz aún sonaba suave.

Dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Me resbalé por accidente. –respondió, su voz ronca.

Lauren terminó de enrollar la venda sobre su mano, por lo que la dobló sobre sí misma para que no se saliera. Sin soltar su mano, casi como si no se diera cuenta que aún la sostenía, lo miró a los ojos:

-¿Aún piensas en ella, verdad? Aún la quieres. –sus palabras salían con una mezcla de preocupación y frustración. Hablaba como si fuera su mejor amiga y su ex novia, preocupada y celosa a la vez. Darren dejó salir un suspiro.

-No lo sé, Lauren. No sé lo que quiero. No soporto la idea de volver con ella. Pero tampoco soporto la idea de que esté con otra persona. Y menos… mi mejor amigo… o quien fue… yo… simplemente no sé.

Podía ver la confusión en su rostro. Estrechó su mano, esta vez con determinación. Sentía compasión por él, pero no en un mal sentido: podía entender por lo que estaba pasando y su dolor le dolía también a ella.

-Sé que parece difícil ahora pero… -dirigió su mano libre a su cabeza. Sus dedos estrujaron los rizos a un lado de su rostro. Darren cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia – vas a estar bien. –una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su tez.

Nuevamente, a él le pareció increíblemente hermosa y deprimente. Y un adjetivo complementaba al otro.

Como un texto de Nietzsche.

-¿Por qué siempre pareces tan triste, Lauren? Eres tan hermosa… - ni siquiera había pensado por qué dijo eso, las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca. Lauren lo miró, sorprendida, parecía como si él no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que había dicho, y de repente, el asunto del restaurante hubiera desaparecido.

-¿Qué estás diciendo…? – inquirió, tratando de ver dónde estaba parada, pero halagada a la vez. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus dedos seguían jugando despreocupadamente con sus rizos.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida. Eso digo. –soltó finalmente. Lauren no pudo evitar reírse, pero él continuó con el rostro serio. Siempre lograba sorprenderla. –Mírame –le ordenó, contra el tono de broma que había adquirido ella; la tomó de la cintura con su mano sana, atrayéndola más hacia él. No le quedó otra opción más que mirarlo a los ojos: siempre evitaba hacerlo, pero por la única razón de que la intimidaban, eran demasiado profundos, sentía como si estuvieran examinándola por completo-. Eres hermosa, ¿nunca te has dado cuenta? No puedo dejar de verte un segundo.

-Estás demente. –le dijo. Ahora que había soltado la venda, no sabía dónde colocar sus manos. Miró hacia abajo, sin poder sostener su mirada un segundo más. Era demasiado poderosa. – Deja de mirarme así.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó, y su mano vendada la tomó del mentón, obligándola a levantar la cara. Obligándola a sostener la mirada.

-Siento que tus ojos miran directo a mi alma. Me molesta.

-¿Te molesta que te mire? –la frase era un poco chistosa, pero Darren se mantenía en su estado de sobriedad. Tenía el rostro de Lauren demasiado cerca, podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios. Su nariz estaba rozando la de ella, y Lauren, sin saber dónde colocar sus manos, las había dejado sobre su pecho. Una minúscula parte de ella aún recordaba que no debía involucrarse de aquella manera con nadie. Menos con él.

-Sí. –contestó. Su voz débil.

-¿No te sientes de la misma manera? Cuando te miro, -sus ojos fijos, dilatándose, sobre los de ella- cuando te toco, - y sus manos se cerraron más firmemente alrededor de su cintura – cuando te… ¿beso? – no sabía si la última frase fue una pregunta, tampoco supo si fue él quien la besó o si fue ella; pero apenas alcanzó a terminar la última palabra antes de que sus labios se estrellaran contra los suyos, fue un beso intenso, un poco furioso. Las manos de Lauren se trasladaron de su pecho a su cuello, y lo atrajo más hacia ella, de esta manera profundizando el beso. Él la abrazó fuertemente de la cintura. No podía pensar en nada que no sea sus labios moviéndose sin parar sobre los suyos.

Lauren no podía negarlo: Darren besaba bien. Era una de sus características que la enloquecían. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que sentía sus labios sobre ella, quería gritar. Como venganza, mordió su labio inferior antes de separarse para atrapar algo de aire.

-Ouch –se quejó Darren, sonriendo, pero sin soltarla -. ¿Está eso mejor? ¿No vas a poner esa sonrisa triste de nuevo?

Lauren reposó su cabeza sobre su hombro, y él comenzó a besarla en el cuello. Sus labios no se quedaban quietos un segundo. Gimió suavemente. Sintió como la tomaba de los muslos para levantarla, y se apresuró en cruzar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera para no caer al suelo. Depositó un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta la comisura de sus labios, mientras la llevaba al dormitorio. La dejó parada en la cama, pero ella se dejó caer hacia atrás y lo llevó a él consigo. No había podido evitarlo, extrañó dormir en su cama: sus sábanas eran suaves y estaban impregnadas de su aroma, se sentía acompañada.

Reanudó el beso aún más intensamente, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa; él ya había comenzado a moverse un poco contra ella, a sentirla más; y ella respondía. No sabía si sentía lo mismo que él, pero lo que sea que fuese, la estaba volviendo loca. Las manos le temblaban y su tarea le resultaba difícil. Darren lo notó y separó sus labios de ella, tenía cada brazo a un costado de su cuerpo, por lo que ya sentía su peso sobre ella, pero aún estaba relajado.

-Shhh, tranquila. No necesitas llenar ninguna expectativa hoy. – le susurró, acariciándole el cabello – Quiero saber qué te agrada y qué no, quiero que seas tú misma. Quiero conocerte, Lauren.

-Ya me conoces –le respondió. Darren negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero que me digas si te gusta que te hable o no. Si estoy yendo demasiado lento o demasiado rápido. Si quieres que prenda o apague las luces. Si quieres que te abrace o prefieres abrazarme tú.

-Suéltame, y luego abrázame –le dijo, y de un tirón logró desabotonar el resto de la camisa, quitándosela -. Háblame. Luego cállate. Ve lento y rápido. – pasó sus manos a través de su espalda, y al llegar a su trasero, lo empujó suavemente y Darren embistió contra su vientre. – No quiero que me conozcas…

Sus palabras ya eran obvias para él. No quiero _ser vulnerable._

Decidió contestar con acciones en vez de con palabras: la tomó de las mandíbulas y plantó un beso furioso sobre sus labios. Lauren arqueó su espalda al sentir otra de las embestidas de Darren contra ella. Jadeó contra sus labios, cerrando los ojos. A pesar de las palabras que le había dedicado, no podía evitar desesperarse, su tacto la inyectaba de adrenalina.

Sus manos se hicieron camino hasta su espalda, y bajó lentamente el cierre de aquel precioso vestido color limón. Mientras le sacaba el vestido, sus dedos rozaban cuidadosamente sus hombros, su torso, su vientre… y Lauren intentaba no responder tanto a aquel roce, intentaba no demostrar su ansiedad, pero él en verdad se notaba su tiempo.

Darren sonrió. Notaba cómo ella estaba aguantando.

-Me encanta que seas tan sensitiva. Me gusta ver que respondes a mí. No lo ocultes.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez de manera calmada, relajada. Sus labios viajaron por su cuello y trazaron un camino de besos entre sus pechos, y llegando a su vientre. Sus manos acariciando sus senos, metiéndose por debajo de su sostén. El pulso de Lauren había aumentado considerablemente. La noche en que lo había conocido había sido bombardeada por sensaciones diferentes, sí; pero no tan intensas como esta vez. No sabía qué había cambiado, pero en aquel momento no podía parar de removerse en la cama; su respiración irregular sonando fuertemente, su piel pidiendo más. La lengua de Darren se estaba moviendo alrededor de su ombligo, y no podía evitar que aquello le pareciera extremadamente sensual. Nadie nunca le había hecho eso. Repartió besos alrededor de su vientre y sobre los huesos de sus caderas. Lauren sentía el calor creciendo bajo su ropa interior, y no creía poder resistir mucho más. Los labios de Darren estaban rozando la costura de sus bragas; echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre la almohada, y llamó con la voz quebrada:

-Darren…

Él respondió a su voz instantáneamente, y volvió a besar sus labios, mientras se encargaba de desabrochar su sostén. Lauren bajó la bragueta de sus ajustados jeans y sintió lo caliente y ajustado que todo estaba allí abajo. Se apresuró en sacarle los pantalones, y él, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja, tanteó la mesita de luz hasta encontrar un paquete de condones.

Había sido él mismo quien le había dicho a Lauren que lo tomara con calma, y sin embargo ahora era él a quién le temblaban las manos para colocarse el preservativo. Lauren notó los problemas, y se sentó en la cama, junto a él, y reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo hallar para calmarse, le quitó el preservativo de las manos y se lo colocó ella misma, lenta y cuidadosamente. Darren cerró los ojos mientras lo hacía, colocó sus manos sobre su cadera y la apretó fuertemente.

-Me gusta cuando haces eso –le dijo-. Cuando pones tus manos a mi alrededor y parece que no me fueras a soltar nunca. Me hace sentir segura.

Al fin y al cabo, su discurso había funcionado: ella había comenzado a abrirse con él. La abrazó, y la volvió a recostar sobre la cama gentilmente. Le quitó la ropa interior y entró en ella lentamente, se tomó el tiempo para sentir la diferente intensidad de espasmos que la recorrían cuanto más profundo iba.

-Oh, Dios… -jadeó Lauren, el tono de su voz como si estuviera al borde de un ataque- estás… estás realmente duro.

Sonrió antes de besarla, y junto con aquel beso embestir por primera vez en su interior. Ella lo tomó del cuello para que no se separara de sus labios. Intentó moverse a su ritmo, pero Darren le susurró:

-Cariño, tranquila… Quiero sentirte. Quiero que me sientas. – se movía tan lentamente, parecía una tortura. Lauren sentía como la llevaba al borde y volvía al mismo lugar. Qué tormento.

También era difícil para él, su miembro palpitaba y le dolía, rogando por más. Pero quería observarla, quería ver cada expresión de su rostro, cada gesto de estar a punto de perder la cordura, cada gota de sudor que viajase sobre su piel, cada reflejo de su cuerpo.

Las manos de Lauren pasaron de su cuello a su cabello, el cual estrujó, mientras un gemido se escapaba de su garganta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sabía que Darren no, sabía que tenía su rostro literalmente sobre el suyo y que la estaba observando detenidamente.

-Mírame… -repitió. Le era difícil hablar, su respiración se estaba acelerando al igual que la velocidad de sus embestidas. No eran fuertes aún, pero sí un poco más rápidas. Lauren abrió los ojos. – Eres hermosa. No tienes por qué bajar la mirada todo el tiempo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Se acomodó de manera que él pueda tomarla más estrechamente. Estaban demasiado cerca, sólo podía verle la mitad del rostro. Una de sus manos se cerró fuertemente sobre su cuello, al mismo tiempo que él notaba cómo ella comenzaba a apretar su vulva, encerrándose más contra él. Una oleada de placer lo recorrió de arriba a abajo, y un gemido audible sonó contra el oído de Lauren. Ella volvió a soltar los músculos de sus partes, y la oleada desapareció.

-Lauren, por dios… -rogó.

Pero sabía lo que deseaba. Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, y se convirtieron en estocadas de hecho y derecho; podía definir exactamente cuando había llegado hasta lo más profundo, cuando tocaba el punto sensible de la mujer bajo sus brazos, cuándo ella se mordía la lengua pidiendo por más…

Entonces ella volvió a contraer sus músculos, y se volvió tan jodidamente estrecha y tan jodidamente perfecta que no pudo soportarlo más. La mano vendada estaba sobre la mandíbula que había tomado para poder besarla, y la otra alrededor de la espalda de Lauren, apretándola más fuertemente que nunca; y un jadeo fusionado con palabras inentendibles resopladas contra la boca de la muchacha; que arqueaba su espalda retorciéndose en todas direcciones, en un gemido que casi era un grito y en palabras que casi salían pero no llegaban a formarse. Vio como sus ojos se dilataban mientras se derramaba en ella, y eso le pareció más importante que todo lo demás.

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos, recuperando el aliento, pero los brazos de Darren comenzaron a temblar debido al cansancio, por lo que recostó su espalda sobre la cama, aunque sin soltarla. La tenía tomada de la cintura y ella reposó en su pecho.

-¿Vas a estar a mi lado cuando despierte? – le preguntó, tomando las sábanas que habían quedado enredadas a un costado de la cama, y cubriendo a ambos con ellas.

Lauren asintió con la cabeza, acurrucándose en su cuello.

-Lamento que la promesa no haya funcionado –le comentó, aunque en realidad no lo lamentaba.

-Darren… rompimos la promesa antes de siquiera haberla hecho.

Sonrió. Depositó un beso en su frente, acomodándose más entre las sábanas. Lauren cerró los ojos y él sintió cómo lentamente se relajaba entre sus brazos, cayendo en el sueño. Ésta vez tenía la seguridad de que no iba a abandonarlo en mitad de la noche. Lo había mirado a los ojos mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Era suya.

Pero las palabras "No quiero que me conozcas" zumbaron en su cabeza nuevamente. El primer bloque de la muralla había sido destruido, ahora debía averiguar cómo echar abajo el resto. De algo estaba seguro: iba a conseguir un camino hacia ella, aunque la muralla se caiga sobre él. Iba a conseguir un camino hacia ella, sin importar las consecuencias.

Iba a conseguir un camino hacia ella, aunque lo matase.


End file.
